


The many faces of love

by Stephlou2930



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephlou2930/pseuds/Stephlou2930
Summary: Carol is a rich, famous and powerful woman. Her life goes on between vices and whims in the eternal search for something that fills her life. Abby tries to help her but friendship is not enough and the meeting with two sisters will question all the certainties of the blonde: Genevieve woman affirmed by her life too responsible for her and Therese young girl looking for her whole path uphill
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 48
Kudos: 36





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I'm back with a new story which I hope you enjoy  
> I will try to continue the other one for which I have a block as soon as possible, but I will solve  
> Feel free to comment without fear, any suggestion or comment is welcome ; )
> 
> P.S. I apologize for my english translated with google translator

Abby hurried down the hall to reach the presidential suite; the lift opened and a young man in a red uniform welcomed her and started the cabin

"What are you still doing here Ralf?" the woman asked the boy

"Miss Ross ordered me to continue the shift until she leaves"

"And since when has he been here?" she asked despite knowing the answer

"From 4:00" replied the visibly exhausted boy "She Said he only trusts me and gave me a hefty tip"

“I'm sure, but it's 11:00 and I think now he won't need you anymore, you can ask for the change. Don't worry, I'll give you permission "

"Thank you, Miss Gerhard"

The doors opened and Abby walked directly into the apartment completely shrouded in darkness. As soon as inside, the sensors were activated: the lights turned on and the cameras followed the figure as it entered the huge hall

The room was empty but several bottles of champagne dominated the bar corner and along the corridor floor leading to the sleeping area which was littered with dresses, glasses and high-heeled shoes

Abby stepped forward avoiding all obstacles until she reached the master bedroom

She walked in and noticed that the room was lit by soft lights, sweet music still sounded and clutter reigned

Her attention was focused on the huge bed that dominated the center of the room, where two completely naked women slept, one on top of the other, completely drunk

No trace of Carol

"Carol?" Abby called to find out where she was in the semi-darkness, approaching the porch

As soon as she approached the window, placing her head outside her, a hand grabbed her sideways dragging her body to the other side of the window with a rotation of the bodies and the woman found herself with her face and body crushed on the cold glass. Behind her, a warm body pressed on her figure immobilizing her and Abby found herself gasping for the unexpected contact.

Carol brought her head close to the woman's face and whispered softly “If you wanted to join the party, you just had to call my dear” she said, stroking Abby's neck with the tip of her nose. The woman shivered from the warm contact: she could smell her warm breath and the smell of her perfume and she could not help but moan

"Carol, let me go" Abby said, coming to herself

Carol obeyed in silence and with a sly smile she went back into the room

Abby touched her neck with a sigh and went inside, closing the porch door behind her

“It's not healthy to sleep outside” she said as Carol poured herself more drinks

"It helps me dispose of the alcohol and clear my mind" said the blonde, bringing the glass to her mouth, sipping the champagne "Do you want some?" she continued offering her glass

Abby shook her head in refusal, then turned her face to the bed

The two women still slept soundly

Carol looked at them and just smiled

“You could have at least covered them” Abby said as she pulled up the sheet and covered one

"Why cover so much grace?" said the blonde, caressing the body of one of the two of her with red hair who moved when she touched her

"Carol, John wants you to be present at today's meeting with the SIRS project manager" said Abby "The meeting is scheduled for lunch"

Carol didn't seem very interested in it

"Is that why you are here? We haven't seen each other in a long time" She said as she continued to touch the redhead

"John wants you to be on time and he asked me to accompany you" She said opening the wardrobe "We don't have much time to prepare you"

"Is that what you want?" Carol said bringing her fingers, which were fumbling between the legs of the redhead, to her mouth and sucking the soaked flavor

“Carol don't play with me, please” Abby said, looking down

"Okay, but first I have to take a shower" she said spanking the ass of the redhead who turned to the blonde

Carol walked towards the huge exposed shower, she took off her silk robe and naked entered towards the jet of water which automatically opened when the sensor was activated

Abby was speechless: she surrendered to her arrogance. She sat down at the foot of the bed, looking at her in amazement

Carol was just under thirty years old and had a body similar to that of a Greek goddess: her figure was slender, tense and firm muscles, milky skin and golden hair: no one could resist her

The redhead, at a sign from her, got up and joined her

“Carol, please” Abby said

"Don't like what you see Abby?" said her blonde, picking up her naked redhead in her arms, kissing her neck

"We don't have much time" the woman said to make her think

Carol smiled at the redhead "Heard? We don't have much time for her " she said pushing her to the wall and starting to push her fingers between her legs as she started panting.

"You're a fucking stupid!" Abby said losing her temper as she left the room for the living room

Abby was really angry with herself. I will not have She had to agree to accompany her, she had known her for some time now and knew that she had a character intolerant to the rules, rebellious and presumptuous, but she also knew that she was a just and honest woman and this way of doing was due to the fact that she was orphaned of a mother and she had a bad relationship with the rules her father tried to impart to her. Carol was the thorn in John's side, but also the reason for her life. After the tragic death of her wife, her daughter had become her world

Over time, however, she had to deal with her with her vices, with that rebellious and authoritarian character of her and her father surrendered to her, considering her as her son that she had not had

Carol was amused and happy with this recognition, considering it a compliment from her father, the only man who had an influence on her

“Come on” Carol said placing a hand on Abby's shoulder

The woman stood up and looked at the blonde in a sky-blue double-breasted suit, which enhanced her figure and the color of her skin.

"Thing? Didn't you want me to get dressed? " she said observing her friend's reaction

"Yes sure. Let's go” Abby said without saying anything else

They got into the elevator and found Tom escorting them

"What happened to Ralf?" Carol asked annoyed

"I sent him to rest when I arrived" said Abby

"Because? He already knows what to do after my evenings of joy "

"Carol was exhausted ..." Abby replied

"Okay okay. What's your name boy? " she asked, turning to the young man

"Tom, Miss Ross" the boy replied

"Tom listen to me well, in my apartment there are two young ladies who are resting, in an hour go up and make sure they are ready to leave, give them my regards and give them those two packages that you find on the cabinet next to the elevator. It's a present for their time with me"she said, handing him a $ 50 tip

"Yes Madam; it will be done ” said the boy happy for the large tip

They exited the cabin with Abby leading Carol

"Why are you in such a hurry?" the blonde said, joining the woman

“Sometimes I just can't stand you. I still give jewels to unknown women, marking them as trophies of a night "

"Believe me I have known them thoroughly"

"Really? So tell me what are your new girlfriends called? "

Carol was blown away "Right now I don't remember, but you too are not insensitive to my gifts" she said observing that Abby always wore the heart pendant she had given her.

“I hate it when you do this, you are worse than a man: spoiled and narcissistic and don't think you are wearing this because we have been in bed together; I'm not your trophy! " she said raising her voice

Carol she knew she was exaggerating her. She took Abby by the hand and dragged her into one of the hotel lounges

The room was under construction

"Everybody out!" she screamed

The men and women present left their chores and hurried out knowing the short temper of Carol

Left alone, Abby freed herself from her grip. “Does this seem correct to you? Those women and men were working for you and you treat them like trained animals "

Carol approached the woman slowly and placed her forehead against that of her friend who was petrified by the gesture

"Forgive me. I'm a fool " she said touching the golden heart worn by the woman" This is not a brand, it is the symbol of the deep feeling I have for you " she said kissing the object that dominated Abby's chest

"You are more than a friend, you know. The only woman who knows me deeply and I don't want to lose you "

"Carol you know you will never lose me, but don't make me suffer, ok?"

Carol nodded "What do you say if before you come to me, you don't call me first?" she said smiling at her

"All right. Even though I think you wouldn't have answered me "

"You see? Who knows me better than you? Nobody"

"Come on, let's go I don't want you to be late"

“At your behest, my lady,” Carol said, getting to attention

Abby found her smile again and they both walked towards the car waiting for them in front of the hotel

“I'm glad you wanted to see me,” Genevieve said, holding out her hand to John

“Your company is one of the most promising and honest in what I have seen and I really care that our partners have certain requirements. Besides, I would never have been able to say no to our interview” she said sitting down

The woman was surprised that the man avoided any contact and taking her hand away, she sat down smiling at him

"May I offer you a drink?" John ordered with a nod to the waiter

"I'd like to get straight to the point, if you don't mind"

"We are waiting for my daughter, she will be here soon"

"I'm sure Mrs. Ross has done a great job and analyzed all aspects, but I really want to know what you think about our project"

"Don't give credit to my daughter's fame, she is a woman who likes to have fun but she is more than professional at work and she will soon take over my business empire"

“It was not my intention to doubt but, she's right, her daughter is prone to fun, and I believe her young age helps to make her entertainment a priority. No offense of course, we were all young and capricious "

“She is a sincere woman and I understand that she does not like having anything to do with Carol, but she will see that she will change her mind. Also because she will approve her project and supervise it "

“I thought she was the one to decide the new projects,” Genevieve said disappointed

"Is it a problem for you?" he said impatiently

"Absolutely no; but I wanted to have your opinion: I have admired your climb to success since college "

"I wouldn't talk about success, mine is the result of hard work, patience and ... .."

"Luck, in addition to God's help" Carol began as she entered the room

“Carol, you finally arrived! Mrs. Cantrell was getting bored with me, ”John said scolding his daughter

“Forgive me, traffic has become a plague on this city! Now I'm here for you” she said, taking Genevieve's hand in her

Genevieve was not surprised, the woman's fame preceded her. For everyone she was a sociable and ambitious woman but also fickle and obstinate and she loved to amaze and have fun as well as being one of the richest women in the country. Besides, she was very attractive, she had to admit it

“We were talking about the SIRS project, which you have certainly already seen” said John

"Of course" Carol replied, gesturing to the waiter to serve her as she sat down "A very ambitious project, which will require a lot of funding and permits I suppose"

“I'm working on financing for now” she said with a smile Genevieve

"I see you already understand each other perfectly" John interjected

"It's early to tell" Genevieve said

"Abby, please, would you like to make arrangements for an inspection, so that I can realize the potential" the young woman told her friend

“Of course, you are free in three weeks. I'll get in touch with your secretary to confirm” she said taking notes

"Well, my presence is superfluous, Carol will take care of the project and I guess you will be the contact person for SIRS" said John greeting Genevieve

"Actually I was hoping for shorter times ...." The woman said with disappointment

"Carol tries to please the lady" said John turning to his daughter

"It will be my concern to satisfy you" answered the amused blonde

"Carol ...." Abby spoke up

"Goodbye then" the man said greeting Genevieve

"Miss Ross"

"Carol, please"

“Miss Ross I think you know that I cannot wait three weeks for an inspection; there are times that I have to respect and …… "

"Relax, have a drink" she said pouring her more champagne

"I'm not here to relax" she said impatiently

Carol shifted her torso on the armchair and for the first time since she had entered she looked closely at Genevieve: her gaze rested along the legs that the ash gray skirt had remained uncovered and climbed along the figure towards the composed neckline of the white shirt that allowed a glimpse generous curves with amber skin

Genevieve didn't get upset, she was used to prying eyes; she stood up and turned to Abby

"Can you check if the lady can dedicate an hour of her precious time to me before the agreed date? I don't know about some futile commitment "

Abby laughed amused. "I see that her fame has reached her ears" she said looking at the blonde

“My commitments are never futile, Miss Cantrell. If you want me to give you my time you will have to accept my invitation to dinner for tomorrow night” she said cheekily

"Absolutely not" said Genevieve firmly "I don't work like that, if she's used to doing business like this, we have to say goodbye now" she said, gathering her things

"Abby please come out," Carol said "I want to talk to the young lady alone"

Abby knew that Carol was not going to miss a good deal because of her fame, but she realized that Genevieve was not indifferent to her, not only because of her beauty but because she had immediately resisted her and Carol. he loved women of character

Left alone she approached the woman who had been standing waiting

"Do you think there was another reason for the dinner I proposed to you?" she asked as she walked around her

"I believe that a woman like her does not need" business dinners "to get pleasant evenings"

Carol smiled at her. “I'll take that as a compliment. You don't have to believe everything that is said about me, I asked you to have dinner together because I don't need any inspection "

Genevieve widened her eyes, believing that the deal had vanished due to her refusal

“Let me explain: I have already seen her projects and I know the area in question well. All you have to do is get the permits and the deal is done for me" she said, looking into her eyes

"Are you really saying?" Genevieve asked trying to understand if her words were sincere

Carol picked up her cell phone and dialed a number “Abby, can you bring me the folder ina blue please? " and she attacked

Genevieve waited without saying anything else. Her gaze was caught by the blonde's eyes reflecting in her. Carol was undoubtedly a woman of indisputable charm and although she was young she knew how to deal with business and especially women

Abby entered, breaking their gazes, opened the folder on the desk and showed all the projects signed and approved, now only one signature was missing

Genevieve watched silently, then looked up at the blonde sipping a smug drink

"Why did you want to meet me then?" She said

“To get to know her. She also has a good reputation "she said smiling at her" And to show you my good faith I will immediately sign your documents so you can relax "

“It is not necessary…. I don't actually have them with me. I thought you needed the approval of her father and an inspection so I didn't think I was forcing things "she said uncomfortably

"Well, then I think you can take them with you tomorrow night, don't you think?" said the blonde

Genevieve nodded, smiling at her

"At 19:00?" she asked

"Yes, where should I…."

"A car will come to pick her up" Carol said, gathering the woman's hands between hers and approaching her ear, whispered "I can't see the time" and she left

Genevieve was groggy. Not even her ex of her, with whom she had been 5 years, had managed to have an appointment with her before two weeks of insistence and that woman in 10 minutes had bewitched her, with her ways, with beauty her. This agitated and surprised her: she had always been a complicated and distrustful woman. Yes, she was surprised at herself

“Abby, be nice, do you want to send some red tulips to Miss Cantrell's office? And at home, in addition to flowers, a blue Armani "

"Carol, I know it's none of my business, but the lady will be almost 40 I suppose and you don't know her at all, don't you think that's excessive?" she said jealously

"My dear, you know that for me age has no value and a woman must always be honored. Then the blue will enhance her eyes "

At this comment Abby sighed impatiently shaking her head "You will never change Carol" she said climbing into the elevator

An hour passed after their meeting when Genevieve entered the office still shaken by the unusual business meeting and Ellen, her secretary, went to meet her  
The corridor leading to her office was adorned with red tulips

The woman looked around her surprised that everyone was watching her with a strange smile

"Genevieve didn't know where to put them anymore, so I also donated them to the church in front of her" said Ellen

"What's up? Whose are these flowers? " she said surprised

“I thought you knew, I'm for you. Half an hour ago a bustle of messengers began delivering bouquets of flowers for you "

“Good heavens, but there are thousands! Has Henry arrived? Has he seen all this? "

“Yes, I arrived and entered this valley of flowers; you didn't tell me you dated someone, who must be a very important person to spend a fortune on this nonsense "she said bluntly

"Henry I don't have to tell you who I hang out with and then I didn't know he would send me flowers"

“I would say a whole field of flowers. Who is it that has so much money to burn? And why didn't you tell me about it before? I know him?" the man answered annoyed

“The fact that we have been together for 5 years does not justify this series of questions; and then you never sent me flowers "

"I don't like useless things, you know, I'm a concrete man"

“Maybe that's why you don't have a girlfriend yet” Genevieve said

“You too had no one so far. Everyone here calls you miss work and that's why you left me "

“You know well that's not the reason. You don't like competition and you are a chauvinist to the core "

"Until recently you loved me" he said drawing her close and hugging her

"Henry leave me, you know I don't like to play like that" she said breaking up the embrace

“Okay, okay, you don't want to joke. At least tell me if you managed to get the financing "

"This is none of your business either, I don't have to report to you"

"So you ran into difficulties, I assume"

“Not at all, I have everything under control. You don't need to worry "

Okay, you don't need to be on the defensive. Your persuasion skills and your skills are not topics of discussion, please just keep work and private life separate. I don't want the script to repeat itself; not for you but for that poor fellow who doesn't know what awaits him! "

"You are an imbecile!" Genevieve answered opening the door to invite him out "and this is one of the reasons why our relationship is over"

“Okay I'll leave you, but I'm curious to know about the developments; of course I mean work "she said as she left the office

Ellen came in and updated Genevive on her appointments but the woman interrupted her "you have to move tomorrow's appointments and set one up with Margò to get me back on track"

Ellen looked at her smiling

"Thing?"  
She asked, already knowing the answer

"Nothing, I'm glad you think a little about yourself and have a little fun"

"Do you also think I'm miss work?"

"I think that as long as it's not worth it, thinking about your career helps"

"Thanks Ellen"

"What should I do with the flowers that arrive?"

"Do they still come?"

"They never stopped, look" and she gestured to the bell boy who was coming again

"Were they accompanied by a ticket?"

“Oh yeah sure” and he handed her a card

Genevieve opened the card and found only a phone number

"Ellen I have to make an important call, don't pass me anyone"

"Okay, I won't pass anyone to you"

Genevieve waited for Ellen to leave the room and dialed the number

Carol answered her cell phone "I'm glad you called me"

"You shouldn't have sent me so many flowers, I gladly accepted our dinner tomorrow night"

"I just wanted to make it official that Miss Cantrell was an appointment"

"An appointment? I thought it was a business dinner "

"I have the impression that being able to win you over will be more tiring than any job" Carol said

"I'm certainly not one of your easy conquests and I don't intend to change because I'm going to dinner with the beautiful Carol Ross"

"Hhmmm you think me beautiful" the blonde said to tease her

"You know you have a certain charm, but with me it is not the only thing that matters"

"I got it right, Miss Cantrell. You will see that this relationship will be pleasant for both of you "

"Working," Genevieve replied

“We'll see” Carol said

"May I know where we will go? You know I have to choose a suitable dress "

“Don't worry, I've already thought of it. You should already find a package at your home "

"You should not have done that"

“You're right, I should have brought it to you myself and helped you put it on,” Carol said cheekily

“You are very sure of yourself” Genevieve said

“I'm just a woman who knows what she wants” Carol said

"See you tomorrow then" Genevieve said

"I can't wait" Carol replied

Genevieve did not know what to think: within two hours she had obtained the largest funding for her project and the attention of the most important woman in the country. It flattered her but she frightened her at the same time

She decided to go home and relax a bit

She left the office and went home


	2. Capitolo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank those who have always followed me and encouraged me to do better and better  
> A hug  
> I will be happy if you comment, your opinion matters a lot to me ; )

Therese was on the subway, a baseball cap covered her thick hair, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, backpacker sat listening to music with earphones in her ears until she reached her destination

Once she got to the surface she decided not to take a taxi but to walk, she liked to do it, it made her clear her mind and allowed her to scan the world, to see real life that she could immortalize with her camera hanging around her neck as if a precious jewel

Genevieve was stopped at traffic lights, turned to a shop window looking at a very sensual Chanel dress and wondered what Carol had chosen for their meeting, then her attention moved to the girl walking briskly along the sidewalk and recognized it

She rolled down the window and yelled "Therese!"

The girl did not immediately turn away, taken from immortalizing a bird in a car; she turned only after hearing the car horns sound insistently for Genevieve to move

"Therese, let's go" the woman yelled at the girl again

Therese did not get repeated, she ran across the street and got into the car

"Hi" she said to the woman

"It's nice to see you here" Genevieve said

The girl didn't answer her she turned to the window looking out

Genevieve smiled happily

They arrived home, got out of the car and entered the building

The doorman came up reverently "good morning Miss Cantrall, several flowers have arrived for you, as well as a huge pack of Armani"

“Thanks Albert” I already knew about it

"Miss, I'm sorry I have no more where to put them" she said apologizing

“Bring them to your wife or give them to friends and family” she said smiling at him

"Yes, Madam, thank you" replied the man

Therese looked around; the atrium was actually full of tulips and an intense perfume assailed her

"Who sends you all these flowers?" she asked

"It's a long story" Genevieve said as she entered the elevator

Therese didn't insist

The landing corridor was also full of flowers

Therese smiled and Genevieve began "Don't comment"

She opened the door and Alicia looked out of the kitchen "Madam, they've been arriving all afternoon and a huge package has arrived from the Armani home, I put it in your room. I made dinner, he'll just have to warm it up "

"Thanks Alicia, you can leave if you want, see you tomorrow"

"Thank you Madam" the woman said, retrieving her coat and hair from the wardrobe next to the entrance door and then leaving greeting the two women

"Therese make yourself comfortable, would you like some juice?" Genevieve said, noting that the kitchen was also full of flowers

"I'd rather have a beer" the girl said, looking around taking pictures in every corner of the room

"Will you finish it please?"

"Okay, but you will agree with me that she is a bit exaggerated. Who sends you a greenhouse of flowers to win your graces? "

“None of importance for now. Rather why are you in trouble in these parts? "

"No" the girl said annoyed

"Therese, you never come to see me, if I didn't call you I wouldn't even know you're alive, something must have happened to come here without warning"

"Can't I come and see my sister?" she said retrieving a beer from the fridge

"Sure, but it seems strange to me that you didn't tell me the other day, when we talked"

"I didn't know when I could move, that's all"

“Okay, I don't insist. I'm here when you want to tell me about it” she said surrendering to her sister's stubbornness

"So we want to see it?" Therese asked

"Thing?" Genevieve asked

"The package that arrived, I imagine that being Armani is a suit, do you have to go out?"

"Tomorrow night, a boring business appointment" she lied to her "but now that you're here, I'll postpone" she said heading for the bedroom

On the bed lay a huge parcel from a blue velvet box closed by a huge gold bow

Genevieve carefully unwrapped it as the girl entered the room and to her surprise a blue dress with a plunging neckline came out of her package, embellished with rhinestones along the chest line, part of the latest collection by the famous designer

“Wow! I thought it was a business appointment "

"I thought so too" she said surprised

"I think it's better if you shave" the young woman said

"You're not funny" the woman said

"What are you going to do with Miss Caltrall?" Abby asked as they walked back to Carol's mansion

"I just want to get to know her better, don't worry" the blonde replied

"Do I have to believe you? Will it be another of your trophies? "

"Of course not! None is a trophy, the women I have been with have taught me a lot and I have spent pleasant evenings with them "

"You're not very convincing, since you didn't want to see any of them again"

"Too demanding, they all aspire to money and position without thinking that there are more important things in the world"

"And haven't you considered that you should also take this into account?"

“You look like my father: you must necessarily tie me uphi to someone. Didn't you think I'm a free spirit? That I have no desire to get stuck in a boring relationship? "

"Carol I think yours is just fear of showing your feelings, your true being"

"Abby, I thought you were glad that I didn't bond with anyone?"

Abby blushed and was silent for a moment " I just want you to be happy and not have to deal with loneliness"

Carol placed her hand on the woman's "As long as you are with me, I will never feel alone" she said knowing her feelings she felt for her

Abby smiled, but she knew that one day a woman would steal her friend's heart and that there would be no chance for her to win her.

“Therese do you want to come to the beauty salon too? You should fix your haircut” Genevieve said looking at the young woman

"What's wrong with my hair?" she said pouting

“They don't have a fold, they grow in bulk. You should pay more attention to your appearance if you want to find a decent job "

“My hair has nothing wrong with it, but I have to get out anyway. Can you give me a lift?" she said rolling up the classifieds paper and placing it in her backpack

"Sure, where do you want me to take you?" Genevieve asked curiously

"At the Parker Hotel, I have to meet a friend who works there"

"Who is he?" the woman insisted

"Dannie" Therese replied dryly

"I didn't know you worked at the Parker Hotel"

"Me neither. I called him coming here and I'll see him today "

“Well, he's a good guy, maybe he'll help you judge,” Genevieve said

“Thanks for your trust” Therese said as she slipped on her leather jacket and picked up her backpack

"Come on, don't take it, let's go or you'll make me late"

"Absolutely, I'm more than ready" And they left quickly

"Hi beautiful. How are you?"

"Dannie I'm happy to see you," Therese said excited to see her friend

“What brings you here? How are your studies going?" the boy asked

“Fine, but I don't want to talk about that. Did I come to ask you a favor, when you have some free time? "

“Don't worry, I really needed a break. I'm the manager of the bar, so I can take some time. Go and sit at the table, I'll join you right away ”she said calling for a barman to replace him

Therese turned, entered the hotel room and was dazzled by the many lights that illuminated it. "It's an exaggeration, with all this energy you could light up an entire neighborhood" she said aloud as she reached a table by the window

"Wow and what a view!" she began sitting on the sofa looking out of her absorbed in the environment so luxurious and foreign to her, but so wonderful

While waiting for her, she decided to take her camera and take some pictures of the room and the panorama. Her lens of hers captured the image of a blonde woman, of a beauty that made the young woman blush, who could not help taking her eyes off her

Carol had entered the hotel and had approached the bar, talking to Dannie, while Abby approached the young woman who did not notice anything, hypnotized by the wonderful figure of Carol

“No pictures allowed here” Abby said as she approached Therese

"Really? I'm sorry, I'll put away her camera right away, ”she said, putting it away

"And I have to ask you to change seats, this table is reserved" she said looking at her from head to toe, noting that the young woman was of humble origins

"I haven't seen any plaque that corroborates what it says" she said, answering her in kind

"Everyone here knows this place is reserved for little Mrs. Ross and I don't think this place is suitable for you" she said bluntly.

"Ross? I don't know who you are but I think that if you have some common sense you will not insist on demanding this place, the room is empty you can sit wherever you want ", she stubbornly said

"You are impertinent, if you don't move I'll have to call security" said Abby getting impatient

“What happens here? Why are you arguing with this girl? " Carol said walking over to the table

"This little girl doesn't want to move"

"She then let her stay, she will keep me company" Carol said sitting down in front of Therese watching her closely

"But Carol ... .." Abby tried to send the presumptuous young woman away

"Abby please do you want to ask for the usual, I'm very thirsty"

"Do you also want something to eat?" she asked her friend

"Are you hungry?" Carol asked Therese

"No, I don't want anything and I won't stay with you" she said as she stood up

"Too bad, you are a nice tidbit" Carol said boldly grabbing her hand

Therese tried to wriggle out and failing, she picked up the glass of water she was sipping and spilled it on the woman's hand. Carol let go and laughing she dried off with a napkin

"What do you think you're doing?" Abby said holding her back to make him pay

Dannie saw the commotion and ran to his rescue

"Therese, what's up?" he said she walked over togirl

"Some people believe that money can buy dignity" the girl said, looking Carol in the eye

"Danny do you know this girl?" Abby asked

“She didn't know the place was reserved, it's my fault. She was waiting for me to finish my shift. I'm sorry” he said to calm people down

"Abby leave the lovebirds alone and see to it that they bring me a drink" Carol said taking her cell phone, letting it be understood that the accident would have no consequences

"Thanks Miss Ross, I'll take care of it now," Dannie said

"Dannie but it's not fair ......." She tried to argue with Therese

"Come on, let's go, let's not tempt fate" said the boy dragging her away, leaving the Hotel

“I always liked that guy, very balanced” said Abby

Carol watched Therese from the window and couldn't help but smile at that unexpected but pleasant encounter

"I want to know who that girl is and where she lives" she said

"Carol is a little girl!" Abby exclaimed

"Quiet I just want to return the camera. She was too busy standing up to us to realize that she has forgotten her "

"Let me take care of it, I'll ask Dannie"

"No. I want to meet her again, just let me know where to find her "

Abby gave up, sighed, and then said, “Okay, I'll get the information right. Can we have a drink now? " she said sitting in front of her friend

"Sure" Carol said, stroking her camera in her hands: she couldn't help but think about the enthusiasm of that little girl and especially her beautiful green eyes


	3. Capitolo 3

“You shouldn't have acceded to this abuse” Therese told Dannie

"Therese, I work there and if you want to know, the Hotel belongs to Miss Ross"

“Ohhh! I'm sorry, I didn't want to harm you, but I hate the arrogance of the rich "

"I know, even injustices don't go down well with me, but in this case it's you who made a mistake"

"I? And why"

"I'm sure Miss Gerald told you the seat was reserved"

"Yes, but she took on a tone and looked at me like ......."

“Come on, it doesn't matter, let's not talk about it anymore. Let's go and have a coffee in a nicer place "

“Yeah, okay” Therese said, finally giving him a smile

They arrived at a small coffee shop near Dannie's apartment

“Wow this bar is very nice” Therese said

"It's a quiet place, run by a couple of friends" she said, taking a seat on a wooden bench next to the window

"Hey Dannie, what brings you here at this hour?"

"Jack, I just came to give my friend Therese the best chocolate in town"

"Very well, it's a pleasure to meet you Therese, I'm Jack and together with Annie, my girlfriend, I manage this little gem"

"Hi Jack, he's very nice and I'm sure your chocolate will be very good" said the girl smiling at him

"Well, then I'll prepare two magnificent chocolates and the first cup is offered by the house!"

"I have to bring more people here if I get free drinks" Dannie laughed

"Only if they're as cute as Therese" Jack said

"Careful friend if Annie hears you you should run away from the city" she said laughing along with her friend

Therese had forgotten how nice it was to spend the evenings in the company of Dannie, a sincere friend who had always helped and comforted her in times of difficulty

"Therese then what did you want to talk to me about?" Dannie said once they were alone with the chocolate

"I need a job" she said without hesitation

"What happened? And your studies? " she asked without hesitation

"I can't go back" she said "As for my studies I'm ahead with my exams and a break will do me good" she said without conviction

"Tell me the truth, is this decision of yours dictated by your relationship with Richard?"

"Also" the girl said without looking at him

"Tell me what he did to you!" he said seriously

"It doesn't matter, but I don't want to have anything to do with him anymore"

Dannie realized that Therese was very upset about the subject and she didn't insist anymore

"Okay, but know that if you want to let off steam, I'm here" the boy said, taking her hand

Therese held back her tears and hid her face behind the cup of chocolate

"See how good it is?"

Therese nodded and flashed a shy smile

"Can I ask if the Hotel needs new staff"

"You said the hotel belongs to Mrs. Ross, won't it be a problem after what happened?"

"It will be enough not to attract too much attention and be less impulsive" she said, winking her eye

"I'm happy to have you as a friend"

"You are more than a friend: you are the sister I never had"

“That's the way it is for me too,” Therese said

"Let's take a picture to capture the moment" said the boy

Therese opened her backpack but not even the shadow of her precious camera "Good heavens! I forgot my camera at the hotel "she said, jumping up

"Don't worry, I'll call the hotel and ask you to put it back in my locker, did you leave it on the Ross table?"

"On the chair by the window"

"I'll call now" and she went out for a moment to look for field on her cell phone

Therese sighed thinking that maybe she really she had exaggerated in the Hotel and she thought she had to apologize for not hurting her friend. She greeted Jack and took Dannie's arm, who was still on her cell phone

"Don't worry Paul said he'll get it back immediately"

“Let's go get it” Therese said

Will you be good? " Dannie said

"Sure, I'll be a little angel"

"OK let's go"

"Carol do you think the SIRS deal is good?" Abby asked

“Yes, I think it can be very profitable, but we have to pay attention to production costs, you know that manufacturers tend to inflate costs and save on materials. I want a job done well” she said categorically

"Sure. Look for a while, that strange girl has forgotten her camera" she said, placing it on the table

"I'll ask the barman if he knows it to give it back"

"No, wait. I think we will see it soon. I think she'll come back "Carol said taking her in her hands" you can make sure Dannie is here, we'll give her to him "

Abby left to look for the boy and Carol turned on the car and looked at the shots of her in her memory "This girl is very talented!" she thought she; then her attention shifted to a photo where Therese was in the company of a guy who wanted to forcefully hug her and she showed no joy at his company

"Will he be her boyfriend?" While she was looking at the photos in memory of her, Therese and Dannie returned to the hotel and headed directly to the table.

There if he saw Carol looking at her pictures but tried to stay calm for Dannie's sake

She walked over and calmly she said "Can I get her back?"

Carol looked at her in wonder "Sure you can, but I'd like to tell you about her" she said "Can you sit down for a moment?"

"Because?" the girl asked

"I have seen your photos and I must say that you are very talented, are you a photographer?"

"I aspire to be, I study for this"

"I guessed it" said the blonde "Are you here for work?"

"I'm actually looking for a job," the girl said

"Didn't you tell me you're studying?"

"I'm in a period of reflection" she said annoyed

"I see. Sit down, I want to know more about you "

“I don't want to sound rude to you but it doesn't seem the case” she said, retrieving her camera

"You have a nice temper" the blonde remarked

"I don't want to get my friend in trouble" the young woman said

"Are you a bad girl then?" she said she raising her mischievous eyebrow

"I'm just a girl who knows life and I'm not going to get into trouble by becoming her pastime"

“Why does everyone believe in gossip? I'm a decent woman” the blonde said

"She is a rich and capricious woman. Sorry for the honesty” Therese said as she walked away

"And you are a difficult woman, my young photographer" she said sipping her drink smiling as she watched Therese walk away

She motioned for Ted the waiter to come over. The boy rushed

"What can I do for you, Miss Ross?"

"Call me Henry from HR" she said without saying anything else

Carol decided to go personally to pick up Genevieve, she showed up down her house with a blue Jaguar, took her cell phone and dialed her number, waited for Genevieve to answer

After several rings the woman answered

"Ready?"

"Hi, your driver is waiting for you outside the house"

“Is it already 19:00? I'm a bit late, is it a problem for you? "

"Don't worry I'll be able to wait for you"

"Well, I'll try to hurry up," Genevieve said even more agitated

Carol smiled at the woman's agitation "Don't forget it's a business meeting, go calmly" she said to reassure her

"Fine, but now let me go or I'll do it again later"

"Okay I'll be patient" the blonde said laughing once the conversation was over

She lit a cigarette and waited while listening to some good music, then the cell phone rang

"Abby, did I think we're done for today?" she said she already knowing that she was her friend

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure everything was fine and I hadn't changed my mind"

"What are you referring to?" asked the blonde

"Do you think it's a good idea to mix work and pleasure?" the friend insisted

"I think it's none of your business Abby, you know I live by instinct"

“And what are you still doing alone? Did she stand you up? I didn't see her convinced "

"You won't believe it but I am outside her house, waiting for her to be ready"

"The famous Carol Ross waiting for a woman outside her house?" Abby scoffed at her

“Yeah, no woman has ever made me wait. I think maybe it could be different with her” she said thinking about it

"Are you serious? I believe instead that you are only getting old and have lost your charm "

"It could be, I'll let you know at the end of the evening" Carol said, letting Abby win. She knew it was always hard for her to see her in the company of other women, so she dropped her comment

"I'll leave you, I think she's on her way" she said to end the call

"Good luck then" Abby said

“I don't need it” Carol said greeting her

In fact, she had been waiting for a while and she was starting to get impatient

Meanwhile, Genevieve ran like a top from room to room while Therese watched her sipping a beer

“Why so much agitation? You said it's a business meeting "

"Yes, too" the woman replied

"Also? What does it mean?"

"Well, I don't know"

"Well, I see you have clear ideas"

"Don't confuse me even more," she said running her lipstick over her lips

"So let's see it's a business meeting but they come to pick you up, you asked them for a loan for your project and they invite you to dinner, they give you a beautiful dress that if you don't have to go to an end-of-year party it makes no sense to wear a business meeting and you are more than nervous, not even meeting the President. Do you want to tell me what happens to you and who are you dating? " Therese said, watching Genevieve run like a ping pong ball from one side of the apartment to the other

"I don't have time to talk to you, I just know that I'm very late and I don't know if I'm okay"

Therese stopped her running. "Stop, breathe and let me look at you" she said taking two steps back

Genevieve took a deep breath and spun around on herself

"Perfect!" the young woman said "You are beautiful" said the young woman

"Really?" Genevieve said with a smile

"Yes, and if you don't want them to go away you have to leave immediately, you are already twenty minutes late"

"My goodness! It's late and I'm wasting time with you "she said, running to retrieve her overcoat and running out

Therese watched her and finished nò the beer smiling at the sight of all this hustle and bustle for a dinner

Carol got out of the car, leaned on the bodywork in front of the entrance and finished inhaling her cigarette, throwing the butt into the ashtray in front of the door; time to be satisfied with having hit the mark, she noticed that the elevator doors opened and Genevieve walked out at a fast pace

The blonde straightened up, straightening her jacket and greeted the woman with a smile

"I thought they were coming to get me?" Genevieve said surprised

"In fact, I came to get you" she said, walking over and opening the door for her

"I meant, I thought ... .."

"Did you think I was sending the driver?" Carol said

"Something like that" Genevieve said

"Well, I'll be your driver tonight, okay?"

"I think so, if you can" she said to make fun of her

“I can drive well” she said sitting on the driver's side

"I'm glad, where are we going?"

"Now you'll see" she said as she left

Therese turned on the TV but nothing caught her attention when the cell phone rang

"Ready?"

"Therese hi, where are you?"

"Dannie at home, why?"

"I spoke to my superior and tomorrow you have a job interview at the Parker Hotel"

“Really Dannie? How did you manage to get it to me? And then so quickly "

"Am I or am I not your best friend?"

"Sure, you're the best" the girl said

"Why don't you come here, I'll finish my shift and let's go somewhere" the boy said

“Ok, I'm coming” Therese said enthusiastically, getting up from the sofa, putting on her jacket to go out

"Where are you taking me?" Genevieve asked as they were out of town

"A little longer and we will be there, be patient" Carol said as their eyes met

The woman's cheeks lit up "How can it be that it has this effect on me, I look like a teenager on her first date" she thought, moving her gaze out the window

Carol's phone rang and the speakerphone was activated "Carol, dear we're waiting for you" a warm voice began from the other side

“Rose, it's impossible for me tonight I have a commitment that I really care about” she said looking at Genevieve

“Come on, even come by for a greeting, you know your father cares, you won't stay long. They will all be so happy to see you! " Rose said to convince her

Genevieve put her hand on the blonde's one, drawing her attention, nodding

"Okay, but only for a few minutes, I have other plans for the evening"

“Of course, I know you're so busy. See you soon ”and the phone call ended

"Rose Wilson?" Genevieve asked

"Yes. There is an event I should have attended, but I had no desire to participate, I wanted it to be our evening "

"I had guessed that you didn't want to go there; however, ours is a business appointment, so ……. "

"Is that why you still keep your hand on mine?" she said looking at the change

Genevieve jerked it off, totally embarrassed, as Carol laughed

Within twenty minutes they arrived at their destination

Carol honked the horn and the security man opened the gate

"Good evening Miss Ross" he said greeting Carol

"Artur. Have they all arrived? " 

"Yes Madam"

"You have something for me?" 

"Sure, Mrs. Wilson left this for you," she said as she placed the huge package in the back seat

"What are we celebrating?" Genevieve asked curiously about the package

"Nothing to worry about, it's just my grandmother's birthday," the blonde said calmly as they entered the driveway.

"Thing?" Genevieve said shaking "Why didn't you tell me?"

“You convinced me to pass. We won't stay long: just enough time to say goodbye "she said, stopping the car in front of the imposing mansion

“Good heavens, I thought you were unpredictable, but this…. And what's Rose Wilson doing here, at a private party? "

"She's a dear friend of the family," Carol said as she opened the door for her

Carol climbed the steps but turned to watch Genevieve adjust to her dress

She came back and took her hand “Come, I'm here with you; and then I'm not so bad I assure you "

Genevieve smiled at her and followed her, while a servant took care of the gift

After getting rid of their overcoats, they entered the huge living room Everyone turned to them surprised that Carol was not alone

"Carol honey, you finally arrived!" Rose said reaching for her

"I couldn't miss it!" She replied with a wink at Genevieve

"Come, Anne is waiting for you" referring to her grandmother; then she approached her ear "who is accompanying you, a new friend?"

"Sorry, this is Genevieve Caltrall in charge of the SIRS project, we were going to dinner when you called me"

"Ohhh, I disturbed your evening"

"No, it was just a business dinner" Genevieve interjected

Rose looked at both of them smiling and then took Genevieve's hand "I'm glad she's not alone, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"For me too" said Genevieve, we smile back

They entered the room where everyone converses amiably

"Carol is here" Rose said

"Finally and ”John said jokingly“ and I see in sweet company. Miss Caltrall is a pleasure to see you again "

"Genevieve, please, Mr. Ross"

"John, then" she said, smiling at her

"Grandma best wishes!" Carol said approaching the woman

"I'm sure you're here at your father's insistence, they told me that you spend every night in the clubs"

"I'm just trying to have some fun" she said kissing her "I brought you something" she said retrieving the box

Anne opened the box and found a delicate powder pink cashmere shawl

"Beautiful, thank you" she said thanking her with a kiss "Who did you come with?"

"This is Genevieve Caltrall in charge of the SIRS project" Rose intervened repeating the presentation made by Carol

"Nice dress my dear, you have a great taste in fashion" Anne told Genevieve

"It's a pleasure to meet you, unfortunately I didn't know it was your birthday, but I'll provide tomorrow for a present ... .."

“Oh my dear, don't worry, I just want you to treat my Carol well. I really care about her happiness "

"Grandmother! Don't say certain things, or you'll scare her! " Carol said laughing

“Ours is just a business relationship,” Genevieve said clearly embarrassed

"Up now let's go to the dining room, dinner is ready" said John

“Actually we should go” Carol said “I just came by for good wishes,” she said looking at Genevieve

“Not at all, you have to stay. I had the roast beef made just for you with potatoes just the way you like it, "Anne said

Genevieve walked over to Carol. "Come on, let's stay, it's her party" she said approaching Carol

Carol sensed the scent of rose that the woman was wearing and took her hand, kissing it, saying "thank you" and accompanied her to the table

The evening passed serene, with the grandmother storming Genevieve with questions while Carol tried to dodge the embarrassing ones then the blonde went out on the terrace for a cigarette and Rose joined her

"You seem happy"  
"I am," Carol said turning to the woman "Business is fine, the family is fine and I'm having fun as usual" she said, not taking her eyes off Genevieve

"Is she a reason for your happiness too?"

“I don't know yet. This was supposed to be our first date” she said laughing

"Really? A singular and very demanding first date ”said the woman

"Yeah" Carol replied, bringing the cigarette to her mouth

"Anne likes it" said Rose " and you know how hard it is to like her"

"She performed a real interrogation" she said laughing

Genevieve felt Carol's eyes on her and she began to fidget

"I think it's time to go away" Carol said throwing the butt in the ashtray and entering the house "Now we really have to go away" she said turning to Anne

“I understand, you are young and the evening is not over. I'm happy to have met you and I hope to see you soon Genevieve ”the woman said hugging her

"It was a pleasure for me and still good wishes" said the woman, also greeting the others and then reaching the entrance

Carol took the woman's coat and helped her put it on by touching her neck with her fingers

At the touch, Genevieve shivered and turned to the blonde; Her hazel eyes mirrored in Carol's blues and they both stared at each other like hypnotized

Carol was the first to act "Are you cold?"

"No," Genevieve said, blushing

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes" she said, smiling at her

So Carol took her hand and they went out to join the car

Rose approached Anne "What do you think?"

"Maybe it's the right time" she said, retreating to her room

"Really?" She asked in amazement

"You'll see" the elderly woman said as she went up the stairs

Therese was nervous but this feeling quickly faded as soon as she saw Dannie

“Therese I'm so happy, I was able to get my boss to test you. A trial week, naturally paid, and then the job will be yours "

"You're a great friend Dannie, I don't know how I would have done without your help" Therese said hugging him

"Come on, don't do that, you just have to think about making a good impression and above all, now we have to celebrate!" her friend said, holding her under his arm

Therese smiled happily at him. The two entered a club where they spent the evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the story, I'd like to know ; )
> 
> Stay safe


	4. Capitolo 4

"I'm sorry wasn't that how I planned the evening?"

"It wasn't too bad, you have a fantastic family, And your grandmother is ... .."

"Unique" she said laughing

"Yes, it's true. She is a unique person, but in a good way; and she loves you a lot "

“Yes” replied the blonde “she practically raised me and thanks to her that I am the woman I am. Thank you for your patience, I would have liked to take you to a special place ... "

"And it was so, thank you"

"But the evening isn't over yet" Carol said, stopping at the intersection

Instead of taking the road to town, she headed the other way

"Where do we go?" Genevieve asked

"Now you will see"

They left the main road and took a small unpaved path that led them into the countryside, away from the light of the street lamps

Suddenly Carol stopped the car

"Where we are?" Genevieve asked

“In the open countryside. Don't worry, I know this area well, "Carol said as she got out of the car

She opened the door on the other side and held out her hand to the woman to help her get out

"Come I'll show you my favorite place"

Genevieve followed her in silence, curious and confident

They entered a field of sunflowers; whose dew began to wet them as they advanced within the field

They came to the banks of a stream and Carol stopped and turned to face the woman

"Look" she said sitting down

Genevieve looked around and suddenly they were invaded by thousands of little lights

“Waow, they're fireflies! I've never seen so many "

"Yes, it is surprising how beautiful they are in the darkness of the evening"

"Is this your favorite place?"

"Yes, I used to come here since I was a child and I danced among the fireflies"

"It's a beautiful sight!" Genevieve said, gaping at them like a child

"You too" Carol said looking into her eyes "Would you like to dance with me?"

Genevieve nodded and Carol took her hand closer to her

Their bodies touched and Genevieve let herself be lulled by the woman placing her face on her shoulder inhaling the sweet scent of her skin

They remained silent savoring the warmth of their bodies, savoring the silence, listening only to their sighs and the beating of their hearts

Therese came home, the clock showed 4:00 and she noticed that Genevieve had not yet returned; she smiled at the thought that her sister kept telling her it was a business dinner and she got ready for bed

Tomorrow she was supposed to have an interview with the HR manager of the hotel where Dannie worked and she wanted to be at her best, so she decided not to wait for Genevieve, so, she set up the sofa bed and got the blankets, went to the bathroom to follow her routine evening and settled in bed intending to sleep right away

A light but heavy rain interrupted the dance of the two women who ran back into the car. Carol took off her jacket and handed Genevieve a handkerchief to dab her wet hair

"Thanks" the woman said, still incredulous about the evening

"Are you cold?" Carol asked

"A little'"

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize it was starting to rain, I was too into you” she said holding her hand

Genevieve smiled at her as the blonde turned on the heat and went back to the main road. Within 20 minutes they were back in the city

"You want a drink?" Carol asked "We could go to one of my clubs or hotels"

Genevieve “In the Hotel? I think you'd better take me home, I have to work tomorrow ... "she said but in reality she wasn't ready to spend the night with Carol, she had been fine with her, she felt taken by her kindness and attention but she was also confused, she had never heard anything like it for a woman and it frightened her

Carol understood her state of mind and her embarrassment and she did not insist "Okay, as you wish"

The car stopped in front of the door, the blonde got out taking her jacket to shelter from the rain, opened Genevieve's door and with her arm wrapped her side and brought her close to her, to prevent her from getting wet by putting the jacket over their heads

She will come inside the building, her jacket completely wet

"Do you want me to lend you an umbrella?" Genevieve said moving a wet lock from the eyes of the blonde who watched her

Carol held her hand to her cheek, then kissed her palm

“No need, thanks. I just want one thing from you” she said as she walked over to the woman

"Wait" Genevieve stepped back awkwardly

Carol smiled at her and with a snap gave her a kiss on her cheek and walked away from her saying a sweet "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" the woman whispered back, as if in a trance, remaining speechless

The blonde got back in the car and left, and only then did Genevieve reach the elevator to go home

“Carol! But it's a miracle that you are here! " Abby said seeing the blonde enter the breakfast room of the hotel

"You're not funny" the blonde replied, sitting down, taking off her sunglasses

"No dark circles? She stood up to you "urged her friend

"Who? Thing?" Carol said, pretending not to understand

"Your appointment yesterday with miss" business appointment ""

"It went well, he met Annie, Rose, we were fine"

"Really? And nothing else? "

"What are you referring to?"

"No wild sex, until dawn with an attached shower?" she said bluntly

"You're not that kind of woman" she said seriously

"Ah," replied Abby disappointed, and recovering herself "Did you sign the documents?"

"Not really" she said without surprise

"Didn't you take them with you?" Abby asked

"Maybe, but we haven't really talked about it"

"Now I'll have to take care of it, I guess" she said bored

“Or I could ask you for another business appointment” Carol said

"Do you want to see her again?" Abby wondered

"Of course" she said without hesitation the blonde "We will work side by side and then she is a very interesting type"

Abby couldn't believe her ears, Carol was really interested in that woman

"Yeah, but I think he's straight" she said to understand her intentions

"I think it's none of your business Abby, just worry about the project, I'll take care of my life" said Carol annoyed

"Okay, forgive me" said the disappointed friend

"Has Henry arrived?" she asked

"Yes why?"

"Nothing. Let's have breakfast then I want to see him” she said

FFFFRRRRRR!

Therese woke up surprised by a loud noise, she got up and walked into the kitchen

"What happens? What are you doing so soon? "

"Soon? It's past 9:00, ”Genevieve said filling her glass with a fruit smoothie

Therese rolled her eyes. “9:00? I'll be late for the interview” she said, running like a splinter to the bathroom

Genevieve walked over to the bathroom door “Do you have a job interview? When? And why, if you haven't finished university? "

"We'll talk about it later" the young woman replied, hurrying out, dressing at the speed of light

"I don't understand what's happening to you, don't you want to tell me about it?" the woman said worriedly

"I'll promise you later, and you'll tell me about your business appointment" Therese said, biting into some toast and taking a sip of coffee before hurrying out.

"Okay" said Genevieve left alone

Therese had an appointment for 9:30 and was late

Carol waited at the table for her to arrive impatient and Abby realized she was waiting for someone, so she went to Henry.

"Who do you have to mistreat Henry this morning?" the woman asked, approaching the man who was sipping coffee at the counter of the hotel bar

"I wouldn't say I should mistreat, I just have to give a young Miss Carol pupil a job" he said bored.

"Really? Did Carol give you these instructions? " she asked surprised

"Actually Young Dannie has already asked me for an interview for her, she must be a charming young woman to have so many people asking favors for her" she said jokingly "I'm very curious" he added

"She's actually a nasty young woman, don't be too soft on her" said Abby annoyed by this discovery

“I see that she does not have your favors the young Belivet. But I think you will have to please her, Miss Carol asked me that she be at her disposal "

“Did he ask you this for her? But what if he never wants people around? "

"Now apparently she wants this girl"

"Thanks for the talk Henry" she said as she took leave, walking back to the blonde

"Nothing, I'll give her another ten minutes then go away, she's late, tell Miss Ross"

"Typical of presumptuous girls" said Abby

Carol watched her friend arrive

"What's Henry still doing at the counter?" she asked

"He's waiting for your protege who's late" said Abby. "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Abby we both know that you don't like that girl and no one is denied an opportunity" she said dryly

"Yes, I don't like her and I'm afraid you like her too much"

"You're amazing! She's just a little girl, do you think I'm running after every pretty face? "

“I know you and I know that you love being a predator and you persist especially when the situation is complicated and you know well that that girl has a tough temper; so, if two plus two always equals four, I'm right ” she ruled

"I don't want to argue ..." she didn't finish speaking, as her attention shifted to Therese who came running in asking for Henry.

"Hello, I'm looking for Mr. Henry Brown's office," she said at the reception

"He's at the bar now, who should I announce?" asked the receptionist

“Therese, Therese Belivet” the young woman said

"Well, wait in the sitting room" she said pointing to the room

“Thanks,” Therese said as she walked away. And as she reached the waiting room she saw Carol staring at her

The blonde nodded her head and smiled at her, but Therese didn't return

"I have to calm down" she said to herself. "I need this job, also because I don't have to let Dannie down" she thought

Carol joined her

"Good morning" she said softly to the girl

"Good morning" Therese replied just for circumstance

“What are you doing here early in the morning? I thought students liked sleeping late” she said as she sat down next to her

"Not me. I didn't come here to sleep re, but to make my dreams come true "

"Interesting, and what exactly is your dream?" Carol pressed

"Nothing that should interest you" she said, getting up to walk away from her. Then she thought that being rude to her would harm Dannie and changed her tone "Excuse me, I'm just nervous" she said to justify herself.

"Nervous? For what reason? " Carol said, already knowing the answer

"I have a job interview here, and I don't want to disappoint Dannie that she introduced me"

"I understand. I think you just have to be yourself and you will pass the interview brilliantly you'll see "she said getting up seeing that Henry approached them" And please, don't forget to smile, your dimples would charm anyone "she said walking away

Therese was speechless

"Miss Belivet I suppose" Henry said, extending his hand to her

"Yes I am. Good morning” she said, still watching Carol walk away

Carol turned and gestured for her to smile and Therese did so causing a laugh on the blonde's face as well

"She's late" Henry said

Therese apologized and followed the man to his office

Carol dialed the number hoping that Genevieve was already awake

"Hello" she said as soon as she heard her voice on the other end of the device

"Hello, awake already?" Genevieve said

"I am a very busy woman, my day starts early"

"Do I have to believe you?" the woman said

"Unless it's the small hours" she said laughing

"So we're back too soon?"

"Let's say that the evening did not take the usual turn for me"

"How are your evenings then?" the woman asked, already knowing the answer

"Move" replied the blonde

“I understand,” Genevieve said, thinking it was a bad idea to see Carol if not for work

"You are there?" Carol asked to break the silence

"Yes" Genevieve replied changing her tone "You should sign the project documents if you still want"

"Of course I want, when do you want to come to me?"

"At your place?"

"Is it a problem for you?"

“I'd rather we meet in your office,” Genevieve said

"There is something wrong?"

"I'm just looking forward to starting work, you know my boss wants confirmation" she justified

"I understand. If you want we can meet for lunch "

"No. Not today, ”the woman said. She was afraid that her emotions would take over. She was confused and she wanted some time to reflect and recover from the evening  
"Tomorrow?" insisted the blonde

"Okay," Genevieve replied without thinking too much

They said goodbye but Carol knew something was wrong and she should have talked to Genevieve 

"So Miss Belivet take a seat" Henry said without enthusiasm" did you bring a resume with you?"

"Yes" she replied retrieving it from the backpack

The man took it and gave it a brief look and then observing the girl she said:

"She has no reason to worry, we are happy to put her to the test" she said sipping her coffee "If you don't mind, I'll keep her CV to add it to our staff database"

"No problem; Don't you need to ask me anything? " she asked surprised

"No. Her hiring is already decided. She will start tomorrow and will have a probationary week, naturally paid, as far as her salary is concerned, it is all indicated in the contract that she will sign tomorrow. The only condition is that you are at your complete disposal and this means that you will stay here, in the hotel: you will have room and board "she said, scanning her CV

To Therese it all seemed a bit strange. It is true that Dannie had put in a good word for her by asking for an interview, but she had never heard of a waitress being allowed room and board at the hotel she works for

"Excuse me, but is this a condition reserved for all the hotel maids?" she asked incredulously

"Waitress? No, she misunderstood. We hire you as Miss Ross's personal employee, you will have to be at her disposal "said the annoyed man

“Carol Ross? Because? Who decided it? I have no intention ... that is, I am not qualified for such a demanding role "she said so as not to sound ungrateful.

“I'll be honest with you, Miss Belivet, that's not how I conduct my interviews. She is here because Miss Ross wants to hire you and under these conditions "

“And what do you think I should do? I have nothing to do with Carol Ross. I thought that Dannie McElroy had asked for our meeting and I should have done the job as a waitress… .. "

"Miss Belivet let me give you some advice: take the job, it's a more unique than rare opportunity and then you shouldn't antagonize Miss Ross for Dannie too, right?"

Therese was furious. She didn't have a choice she had to take the job. She jumped up, took her backpack and greeted with a "goodbye" without adding anything else

Henry picked up the phone and warned Abby

"Apparently your protégé didn't like the surprise," she said turning to Carol, while she read the Curriculum of the young woman sent by Henry on her smartphone

Therese walked out of Henry's office and headed straight for Carol's table

Abby saw her approachburned

"She's here" she said turning to Carol

Therese approached and placing her hands on the table to attract the woman's attention she said: "Can I talk to you?"

"Good morning Miss Belivet, Miss Ross, as you can see she is very busy" said Abby to tease the girl

Therese ignored her "I need to talk to her"

"Not now, I'm busy" Carol said without looking up from the girl's resume

“I'm not qualified for this” she said, ignoring what Carol had said

"What exactly for?" Abby said annoyed

“Therese, see you in the morning at 9:00 a. m., we'll talk tomorrow, ”Carol said, staring into her eyes

"She doesn't understand ....... I'm not ... .." Therese tried to make her understand that she didn't want that job, she was too busy, she could be wrong and Dannie would pay the consequences

"Therese, don't worry, we'll talk about it tomorrow," Carol assured her

Defeat Therese waved weakly and walked away

"Are you sure you want her?" said Abby "What do you find there?"

"She is a smart and capable girl, she is talented and I want to help her. And then her eyes ... .. "

"What do her eyes have?" the friend asked

"Nothing, just my guesswork," she said sipping her coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you? I hope you are all well and enjoying the story.  
> We play good and protect ourselves and others responsibly  
> I'm sure this nightmare will soon be over


	5. Capitolo 5

“Ellen, I have a task for you” Genevieve said as soon as she got to the office

"What can I do for you?" the young woman said, showing her some documents

"Nobody has to know though"

"Sure tell me"

"You have to go to the Ross Company and get some papers signed" she said without looking at her

"Thing? The documents for the SIRS project? "Ellen couldn't believe her ears" What happened? Something went wrong with the bosses?

"No, it's just that I don't want to see a person who works there again" she said without giving any further explanation

"The florist?" she said laughing the young woman

"Yeah" Genevieve replied

"Was your date so bad?" She asked

"No, that's the problem, I don't want to have other problems at work like in the past"

"But Genevieve could be the person who can make you happy…."

"Ellen please I have decided, be kind, will you go in my place?" she said, seeking her support

"Okay" the young woman surrendered

"Don't mention it to anyone, go to Miss Ross's office and ask me to sign your documents"

“Miss Ross? I don't think she will receive me "

“Don't worry. Abby, her assistant, will take care of it, just go to the appointment on time "

"And when should I go there?"

"Tomorrow, before lunch"

"But tomorrow there is a meeting for the project ... .."

"I'll cover you, you'll go and get back in time, the meeting is at 3pm"

"Okay, but you owe me, you owe me a favor"  
"Of course" she said, sighing for solving the problem, at least so she believed

Therese got home before Genevieve, picked up her stuff and made herself a coffee when Dannie called her

"Hey Therese, how did you go?"

"Well, start tomorrow"

"But that's great, why didn't you call me?"

"I was surprised, dazed, it all happened so quickly"

"Was Henry hard on you?"

“Not at all, everything was already decided. He just explained the terms and duties to me "

"So what sector will you work in, on the floors, in the bar?"

"Miss Carol Ross's Personal Assistant"

"Really? Do you have to tell me something I don't know? "

“Damn what do you mean? No, I have nothing to tell you "

"I am very happy for you, but it seems strange to me that you have been entrusted with such a complex task"

“Dannie is Miss Ross who has made up her mind. Did you tell her about me? "

“Therese do you think it's easy to get to have an interview with her? I've been working there for four years and I have met her about ten times and exchanging good morning seems like a conversation to you, well we talked two or three times "

“I'm sorry, but I just can't understand why I decided that” Therese said

"I don't think it's anything good" the boy said

"Why? What do you think? "

"She is a complicated woman, she is a general at work, but in private she loves to have fun and if she targets a woman ... in short, she always gets what she wants"

"Do you think I should turn down the job?"

“You're on trial right? She faces this trial week and see what happens and what she wants, then you will decide "

“Dannie I don't want to harm you, after all you introduced me, she could be angry with you. I shouldn't have asked you for help "

“Don't even think about it. You're thinking too much, everything will be fine. What time do you have to show up tomorrow? "

"At 9:00"

"Well, I'll come get you and we'll go together"

"Thanks for everything Dannie"

"See you tomorrow Therese"

"See you tomorrow"

Genevieve finally came home. She opened the door and in front of her she found Therese's trolley

"Therese, where are you?" she asked

"In the kitchen" replied the girl at the stove

"Where's Alicia? And what's your trolley doing near the door?"

"I sent Alicia home, I wanted to cook tonight"

"Can you do it?" she said laughing

"Sure. Don't forget that I have been living alone for some time, I know how to manage myself and I also cook very well "

"We'll see. What has the chef prepared tonight? "

"Lasagna"

"Lasagne? Go on complicated" said the older sister "I can hardly cook an egg"

"You have always been very busy making a career, you never appreciated the little joys of life" she said to tease her

"Yeah, I think you're right" Genevieve said, saddened

"Hey, I was kidding," Therese said approaching her and took her hand "Do you want some wine?"

"Yes," she said catching up on her smile

"Red?" Therese asked

"Of course" Genevieve said as she sat down at the snack

Therese poured the wine and together they tasted the aroma

"Where are you going?" Genevieve asked

"I found a job"

"Well" said the sister "if that's what you want"

"Dannie actually helped me"

"I've always liked that boy, too bad you chose Richard" the woman said

"I didn't choose anyone" Therese got nervous

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"I took a year off, I'm in good shape with my exams"

“Do you think this is the right decision? What are you running from? Or rather by whom? "

"You know I'm not the type to run away from problems"

"Yes, but I think your decision is dictated by some event that has shaken you"

Therese didn't answer her

"How are things with Richard?"

"Why are you asking me about him?"

“You just told me that he is not your choice, so I believe that he too influenced your choice "

"I no longer know if he is the right person for me" she said, hoping that summarizing the interrogation on Richard would end

"Did you have a fight?" continued her sister

"He wants things I can't give him," she limited herself

“On Therese I'm your sister, you can freely talk to me about your problems. I thought you were fine with Richard. You are not a very expansive woman and yet I thought he was the man I wanted to build a family with "

“Here, you too with this family story. That's what's wrong, I'm not ready and he wants to marry me, children ... "

"This is what couples usually do when they plan their future together, if they love each other naturally"

"I don't love him, but he insists and I don't want to suffer his ways anymore"

“The ways of him? What did he do to you? "

"It's oppressive"

"Therese, what did he do to you?"

"We are not compatible"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want Richard"

“Men are challenging but if you care about him you will smooth out any differences. I think you know how to make peace "

"What do you mean?"

"In bed, every discussion is resolved"

"I don't think it can be like that for us"

"Doesn't it satisfy you?"

“Richard is a troglodyte, he is a selfish man and not at all delicate. He makes sex boring and unpleasant "

"Therese will you tell me that he is not very careful"

"I mean he only thinks of himself"

"I understand. I think you have to talk "

"He doesn't want to listen, he doesn't accept it's over and I want more for my life"

"I hope it's not being a waitress"

"You're not funny"

"I only say this because you have talent and I would be sorry if you wasted it"

“Tomorrow I start working where Dannie works. I'm on trial and the contract requires me to be available 24 hours a day, so they forced me to move there "

"I understand. Do you know that I'll always be there for you? You can tell me anything and if this job does not satisfy you I will help you. I could ask my boss if we can hire an intern "

"No, don't worry it will be fine"

"If you need I'm here"

"I know. Let's eat now or everything will get cold, ”she said, handing her the plate

"Hmmmmm, but she's very good!"

"Did you really have doubts that I could cook?"

Genevieve laughed

"By the way, what about your business appointment?"

Genevieve stiffened

"Nothing done, a deadly bore and the documents are still to be signed" she lied

"Was the food good at least?" the young woman joked

"Enough, but never as good as this," she said, enjoying another bite

"Abby, you don't need to keep me company, I can go home alone"

"You will agree with me that it is rather strange that you come home with no one"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been sleeping alone for days, haven't you?"

"Are you checking me out or what?"

"I'm just worried: it's not like you to work and then go home without any diversion and without a bit of fun"

"It is a crucial moment for the company and I have to be 100% present, my father is counting on me"

"Then the question is serious"

"Thing? Why you gotta be so overwhelming "

"Overwhelming? I just want your happiness and I know what is happening "

"Thing?"

"You are getting into trouble and if you are not careful the project will also fail"

"Stop talking nonsense and if you really want to have fun, I'll come wherever you want, so you can get these crickets out of your head"

"Well, let's go to the club then," she said enthusiastically

They entered the place, full as usual and Arthur, the owner, was happy to see them

"Welcome, I haven't seen you in a while, are you okay?"

"Arthur is Carol's fault, he hasn't been thinking about work for a while"

“My dear, you don't live on work alone! Anyway you are lucky, Maxine is performing tonight and I think she is happy to meet you Carol "

"I too am happy to see her again, her performances are always so stimulating" she said laughing

"I'll take you to the table, come"

The two women followed him in silence, observing the room and its assiduous patrons who hastened to greet Carol

“We'd rather spend the evening more reserved,” Abby said

"Ohh, no problem, maybe with Margie the redhead and Maxine?" the man asked

"Great idea, isn't it Carol?"

"As you like, I would just like to relax" said the blonde

“OHHH! CCCarol wait, C-C-Carol, good heavens !!! OH, OH, ssiiii, siii! " Maxine could no longer restrain herself and Carol undone positioned herself next to her after giving her yet another orgasm

"But how do you do it?" she said catching her breath the woman "You're incredible!"

“You too,” Carol said. “You taste so good it's hard to resist” she said, lighting a cigarette

"Do you want me to reciprocate this time?" Maxine asked

“No, don't worry, I'm fine like that. I just want to rest a little "

"Okay" the woman said, getting up to go to the bathroom

Carol was thoughtful, being with Maxine had always been fun and enjoyable, but now she didn't seem so overwhelming, even if the woman seemed more than satisfied. But what was happening to her? She kept thinking about the latest events

The meeting with Genevieve, a responsible and mature woman, with acharm and a beauty of soul that few had encountered, and an insecurity that you do not expect in such a brilliant woman at work. And then Therese, a young girl but already so tempered, with such an instinctive character and such a natural beauty, overwhelming but also with a veiled shyness that made her smile

Both women had entered her life so naturally, without any hidden purpose, without money or fame being their purpose, indeed several times she had felt an elusive attitude in both of them but she was sure that she was not indifferent to them.

This feeling had made their closeness almost a necessity for Carol

She had been thinking about the two women for days. How suddenly they had conditioned her being. These thoughts destabilized her making her way of life so meaningless. Always looking for fun for her, her pushing herself to the limit, not committing herself and looking for just casual sex seemed so useless, as well as immature, and she felt the need to put an end to all this

She was confused; she now she would have to make sense of her life and to do that she would have to understand which of the two could be the reason for her uncertainty about her, her need to change, to achieve her rebirth

She got dressed and without waiting for Maxine or Abby, she left


	6. Capitolo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know my English is not good but I hope the story is clear and above all you like it  
> But if you don't tell me, how am I supposed to know? ; )

Dannie was on time, rang the intercom to Genevieve's apartment at 8:00 a. m. and asked for Therese

"I'll get off right now!" the young woman said, then she turned and hugged her sister "Thank you for always being there" she said holding her tight

"I hope you will get what you want little sister" replied the woman returning the warm hug

"Thank you, we'll see you soon, as soon as I have my day off"

Genevieve nodded, accompanying her to the door and closed only when the young woman disappeared behind the elevator door

"Good morning Miss Belivet"

"Hi Dannie, why so formal?"

"From today you will be Miss Ross's assistant, everyone will have to call you that"

“Good heavens it's ridiculous that you call me that. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have this job either. Even if in reality, they are only on probation…. "

“Don't be nervous, everything will be fine. If she chose you, it's because she likes you "

"Yes, it must be"

"You just have to understand how much she likes you and be careful"

“Well, now I'm nervous, stop making me anxious. I'm an ordinary girl who certainly can't be of interest to a sophisticated woman like Miss Ross "

"We'll see; however, don't get involved; do you promise me?"

"Yes, daddy" the girl replied, laughing

Carol hadn't slept, she was into her thoughts, smoking a cigarette outside on the terrace where she used to refresh her mind

Therese walked into the reception and asked for Henry Brown

“Miss Belivet I see you are early this morning, fine. Miss Ross is very demanding, "the man said, joining her, seeing her enter

"Hello Mr. Brown, I'm more than ready to enter the lions' cage, if that's what you mean" she replied fearlessly.

“Well said girl! You have to go to the attic, this is the key. You enter quietly. Miss Ross will still be in bed at this time. She settles in the room next to the kitchen and begins to read the memo she will find about the snack: these are the instructions for starting the day and the princess's appointments. It is the code name of Miss Ross, among her collaborators they call her that, but of course she doesn't know it "

“I understand” Therese said with little enthusiasm. She picked up the electronic key from his hands and headed for the elevators

Brown blocked her. "The key is for that elevator" he said, pointing to a private cabin located behind the bar

"Even?" Therese uttered approaching it and inserting the magnetic card in the slot

The doors opened and so did the automatic light and without having to press any button the lift started

"Good luck Belivet, the lion will bite you" Mr. Brown said sarcastically, laughing

Carol went into the living room and then into her room, undid her robe and dipped naked under the jet of the shower in sight of her. A background music started and she began to relax by placing the jet on her neck, inhaling the sweet scents of lavender essences that invaded the environment and the multicolored lights that alternated with the rhythm of the notes

The doors opened and Therese found herself directly in Carol's apartment. She looked around and realized that there was a cloakroom next to the elevator. She put her coat on it, then silently crossed the corridor that opened onto a huge hall, dragging her trolley with her.

She was fascinated by the luxury and size of the environment, by the impressive windows that showed the wonderful panorama of the city and by the furniture so special that it seemed to have been created for a famous furniture magazine

After taking a quick look at the room, she went into the next room, noting that the kitchen was no exception and that it would be the envy of any starred chef. She walked over to the snack and found the memo Mr. Brown and she gave him a quick look

Miss Ross had an appointment for 10:00 a.m. She observed the imposing stone clock that dominated the wall: 9:30 a.m.. She would have had to wake her up

"Nice way to start my work" she thought "I'll be the nuisance who has to throw her out of bed" she advanced slowly and entered the room where she heard the music and saw the alternation of lights

She'll be her awakening her, she thought. She left her trolley at the entrance to the room and moved forward without any delay

The bed was intact and her gaze rested in front of it, where the exposed shower was positioned at the bottom and only then did she see Carol under the jet of water, remaining speechless

She was completely charmed by the naked image of the woman: it was like seeing the body of a Venus, perfectly firm, with an alabaster complexion that shone with the alternation of lights

She remained as if enchanted, until Carol's sky eyes met her greens and her face turned red, she spun around and tried to make weak excuses trying to get out quickly, but she was stopped by voice of the blonde

"Wait up. Could you at least pass me the bathrobe? " she said she looked into her eyes as if it were natural for her to be naked

"Yes, sure "Therese said, looking down and retrieving the bathrobe on the bed

She approached the blonde who turned away from her saying "Since you're here, help me put it on"

Therese didn't know what to say, she just humored her, also because the situation was very embarrassing for her

"I didn't know you were taking a shower and that it was in sight" the young woman said to justify herself

"Haven't you ever seen a naked woman?" Carol said smiling at her

"No, that is, yes, but none are like that" she commented, regretting it immediately afterwards

"I'll take it as a compliment" Carol said "Don't worry, you can relax, I'm used to being observed, especially in intimacy"

“I'm sorry,” Therese said, not knowing what to say anymore

A robotic voice announced Abby's arrival

Therese looked at Carol in surprise

"Only you have the automatic key, the others have to announce themselves before getting in," she said walking towards the walk-in closet

"Good morning Carol!" Abby began as she entered the room

“Hi Abby” Carol said as she dried herself

Abby saw Therese still so awkward

“Good morning to you too, young woman whose name I don't remember” she said to Therese

"Her name is Therese" Carol broke in. "Don't forget that" she pointed out

"Yes, I'm Therese, Therese Belivet"

"Okay, okay Therese" repeated Abby bored "Is it possible to order breakfast?"

"Of course" the girl said as she walked to the kitchen

“Therese” Carol called

The young woman stopped "Yes?"

"Order breakfast, they'll bring it up, just tell them to prepare the usual"

Therese nodded and went to the kitchen

"Too silent, what have you done to her?" Abby asked

"Nothing. Why do you think I am the cause of her silences? "

"I know you are a woman who frightens"

"No, this time it wasn't my fault, she came in while I was taking a shower and I think it was embarrassing for her"

"Has she already seen you naked?"

“Abby! What does that already mean? "

"Come on, Carol, we both know how you are and after all Therese is a nice tidbit" she said as the young woman returned

"They'll be up for breakfast soon, I remind you you have an appointment for 10:00 a.m." she said ignoring Abby's comment that she had clearly heard.

"Quiet, it's 11:00 a.m., Abby thinks I can be on time" Carol said wearing a white silk shirt over a green suit that enhanced the color of her eyes.

Abby laughed "Caught"

Therese remained on the threshold of the door "Is there anything else she can do for you? in reality my duties are not yet completely clear to me "

"Simple, you have to follow me everywhere in case you need help"

"Isn't Abby your assistant?"

"Of course not. I am her right arm, as well as her best friend "

“You will soon learn what I need; follow me and you can learn many things "

"That's for sure" Abby giggled "But she can't come with us dressed like that" said Abby looking at the young woman from head to toe.

"What's wrong with me?" Therese said annoyed

"You look like a schoolgirl: jeans, t-shirt and sneakers"

"I thought you were supposed to wear a uniform or something" Therese said

"Okay, okay, there is a solution for everything" Carol said "Abby, I'll go to the office and you'll take Therese to our Boutique to shop"

"Thing?" both women started almost in chorus

"Up it won't take long and then you will get to know each other better and you can work in harmony"

"Only if you buy me dinner" Abby said

“I can go alone” Therese said

"No I do not want to. Abby will introduce you to the staff and help you make the best choice. And yes, I'll take you to dinner. Well, this is that"she ruled, retrieving the key" Cancel breakfast, I'm not hungry "

The two women followed her without saying anything else, but their mood was not the best

Ellen arrived early and the receptionist made her sit in the waiting room

She was a little nervous, but she knew that she would have more advantages in helping Genevieve: she would have met the famous Carol Ross in person and Genevieve would have been indebted to her. Now a thought came to her mind: who could possibly be Genevieve's mysterious suitor, from whom she fled? She looked around trying to guess who she might be, thinking that he would show up too, but no one had requested Genevieve up to that moment

At one point she saw the secretary answer her phone, adjust her dress and run to open the glass entrance door

A gorgeous blonde woman walked in at a brisk pace and the girl greeted her promptly

"Hello Miss Ross, your father asked for her and wants me to call him, the coffee arrives in a moment and a woman is waiting for you in the room"

Carol paused for a moment "Is Mrs Cantrall already here?" she asked

"No, actually Mrs. Stuart is waiting for you," she said pointing to the room

Ellen overheard their conversation and rose to join them, but Carol preceded her

"Good morning Miss Stuart, this is Carol Ross, follow me" she said without waiting

response

Ellen picked up her purse and briefcase and hurried to join her in her office

"Mrs. Ross I came ...."

Carol didn't let her finish "Where is Genevieve? Why did you send her? " she asked directly

"Soon there will be a meeting that she had to be present at, so she sent me to sign the documents for the SIRS project" she said quickly so as not to be interrupted again.

"It does not exist, it is with her that I want to have relationships for this job"

“It's just a matter of signing these documents, then he can talk to her and arrange other meetings,” she said to convince her

Carol got nervous, her signals were unmistakable: she had met the family and liked her grandmother, she was not bothered by her advances, she was not interested in her money and above all he had reciprocated her hug as they danced in river bank. There was more than affinity, she was sure of it. What had changed then? Did something or someone push her to avoid it? Or was he afraid of a relationship with her? She had to find out now, right away

“Miss Ross, you know we have deadlines to meet, so if you could sign now, I'd be very grateful. You know, my boss gave me this job because he trusts me and if I don't get it done he won't be very happy with how I manage the job; his refusal can harm my career .... " She told her to convince her and avoid trouble

"Let's settle the matter immediately and you will have no problem, the documents will be signed today" she said taking the documents with her and leaving the room

Ellen followed her sensing her intentions

"Miss Ross please ……" she said to stop her

"It was a pleasure to meet Miss Stuart, I will speak well of her with Robert; but now I have to leave her, the documents will be signed today and delivered by me personally, don't worry about her "she said, leaving her outside the elevator

Ellen gave up, managing only to greet her as the doors closed

Ellen knew that Genevieve would not be happy with how things had turned out. She tried unsuccessfully to call her on her cell phone, but her phone was unreachable, perhaps because she was getting ready for the meeting and she usually didn't answer calls; but she knew she was looking at the messages, so she hurried to write down what happened

Carol got to the car and Jack, the driver, approached her "Do you need me, Miss Ross?"

"No Jack thanks, I'm going alone" she said retrieving the key

Abby was not happy to accompany Therese but she wanted to please Carol so she reluctantly she tried to get her job done as soon as possible

She took a long step through the hotel lobby without waiting for the girl who made her way among the guests trying to figure out where their destination was

"Abby, wait a moment!" She said

But the woman did not stop her pace

"Good heavens, you are such a witch!" Therese began

At those words Abby stopped and walked over to the girl

“I don't know why Carol cares about you, but she'll find out soon. I'm not here to nurse you but just to please Carol. So, if you can't even make your way among the Sunday tourists, I think you will have to review your decision to accept this post "

"I don't need the nurse, and above all I don't need you to buy some clothes, you can help but accompany me" Therese said irritably

"Do you really think that? Do you really think you can choose something decent? " she said looking at her from head to toe

"Sure" the young woman urged

"Very well, then go to the Hotel Boutique and put everything in Carol's account, I'll be at the bar finally drinking a good coffee" she said, walking away without waiting for Therese's answer

"Damn!" Therese began as she reached the Boutique


	7. Capitolo 7

Carol had arrived at the Dreams offices where Genevieve worked. The guard at her entrance stopped her and asked her if she had an appointment

"Mr. Robert Grey will be happy to see me, but I would like to speak to Genevieve Cantral first" she said

"Who should I announce?" I ask the man unaware

"Carol, what are you doing here?" Robert asked, joining the woman

"I'm here to deliver the SIRS project documents"

"Didn't Genevieve have to come to you to get your signature?"

"She sent Ellen, a good girl, very professional, but I have some questions to ask Genevieve and I decided to come, I hope you don't mind my invasion" she said smiling.

“Absolutely, you are welcome. I just wonder why Genevieve sent Ellen instead of coming herself "

“She had a meeting if I'm not mistaken” the woman said

"Yes, but she could have arrived in time"

"You know she is a perfectionist, she will be studying projects"

“Yes it's true, she is very good at her work, the best of her. That is why you have been entrusted with the SIRS project. But come, come up with me "

They said goodbye to the guard and got into the elevator

"Are there any problems with Genevieve, Carol?"

"No. Why do you think that?"

"It's strange to see you here, it never happened"

“It's just that this project is very close to my heart” Carol said

"The project or the woman?" Robert said openly

“Both” Carol said with equal sincerity

“I have known you for years and I sensed that your interest was also directed to Genevieve. And she? Do you have the same interest? "

"I have yet to find out" the blonde said

"You know she has been engaged for years to Henry Wilson"

“Youth accidents. You know that love has no gender, right? "

“I'll be honest, I care about you, but also about Genevieve; I know you are a rock, but I don't know if she is. Be fair and kind "

"You know me, you don't have to worry"

The doors opened and entered the Design sector

Genevieve was in her office and Robert knocked followed by Carol

"Come on," Genevieve said, looking away from the PC and looking at the door that opened

"Genevieve you are not attending the meeting today" Robert said

"What happens, is it postponed?" she said surprised

"You have to solve with the SIRS project"

Carol walked into her office

"Hi," she said to the woman

“Carol are you here, why? I thought Ellen was coming …… ”she said embarrassed

"She came to the office but I had some things to ask you and I couldn't get the clarifications I want from her" she said looking into her eyes

“Well, I leave you so you can talk. I'm going to the meeting. Carol when you want I'll wait for you at dinner, Margaret would be happy to see you again "

"Of course, as soon as possible, say hello to her" she said as the man left the two women alone

Genevieve was nervous, she started collecting papers at random on her desk saying, "What did you want to ask me, the terms and conditions are not to your liking?"

"What's up Genevieve, did I do something that bothered you?" she said approaching the woman

“No, I just don't want private life to interfere at work. Do you know how hard I had to work to get to where I am? "

Carol moved closer again as the woman stood up, backing away

"And I don't know what could happen if ...., I have never ... ..with a woman ... .."

"What you want will happen, only if you want and then women are so loving and sweet and ... .." she said as she took her hand and slowly brought it closer to her

"I, I don't know ... .." Genevieve didn't know what to do, she wanted to resist Carol's caresses but she felt she needed to understand what she was feeling

Carol let go of the woman's hand and held her side tightening her to him and with the fingers of her other hand she caressed her lips

"You have such soft lips ...." She said stroking them with her fingers, then bringing her closer. She gently touched them trying to open them

Genevieve felt a shiver down her spine at the touch of Carol's lips and instinctively parted them

The blonde heard a moan come out of the redhead's mouth which encouraged her to deepen her kiss; her tongue worked its way between soft flesh and teeth and they both tasted the taste of their mouths. Soft brushstrokes took on strength and Carol began to hold Genevieve in her arms, feeling its warmth

Genevieve gasped and tried to part, catching her breath

"It was ... ..very sweet, but ...." She tried to recover

"It was very hot," Carol said smiling at her, moving closer

"Carol please, not here," the woman said trying to stop her rush

"Sorry, I made you uncomfortable, but I thought you liked me"

"Yes, no, you are so bewitching and beautiful, and sweet but I don't know what I feel, I feel confused, I've never been with a woman and I never thought it could happen"

"I understand. For me too it is the first time that I think of a woman like this "

Genevieve looked at her with a doubtful expression

"I mean really, my experience with women is only about sex, so far"

Genevieve flushed at the thought

“But with you I feel it's different and I want you to we requent "said the blonde openly" If you want it. Do you want?" she asked as the woman regained control of herself, moving away from the blonde

"Yes, but I want you not to deceive yourself and give me time"

"I'm not a very patient type, but we'll do what you want" she said smiling at her "Will you come to dinner with me?"

"Not today, let's meet tomorrow, okay?" she said, smiling back

"All right. As for the documents, I have already signed them; and don't worry, I'll be professional in front of others, but I can't assure you it can be when we're alone " she said, moving closer to her

“But we're in my office, and someone might see us” she said gently pushing her away with her hands

"Okay, but tomorrow we will deepen the subject of her" she said, stroking her arm

"We'll see ... .." Genevieve said

Meanwhile there was a knock on the door

"Ellen you are here, finally!" Genevieve said

"Oh, I see that Miss Ross brought the documents"

"Yes, I told you that I would bring them in person"

"Actually she didn't give me much choice," the woman said, looking at the redhead

“Don't worry, we had to define terms that only I could give a point,” said Genevieve embarrassed

“I'm sorry Genevieve, I wasn't very kind, can you forgive me? Maybe if I offer both of you a coffee? "

“Thank you, but it won't be necessary. However, you could allow me to participate in the party for the inauguration of the project "

“Sure, she's welcome. Now I take the trouble off and I hope to deepen the topic tomorrow "she said, turning to Genevieve, holding her hands in her

The woman nodded and waited for Carol to come out and then turned to Ellen: "Not a word, please"

"As you like, but if you need to talk, I'm here"

“Thanks,” she said, arranging the documents

"Danny I'm in trouble" Therese said calling her friend on her cell phone

“Therese is your first day on the job, it's only been two hours and you're in trouble already? What happened?

“I need clothes. Carol sent me with Abby to the Hotel Boutique, but Abby doesn't really like her and we had a fight, so she went to the bar and I have to find something suitable, other than a jumpsuit "

Therese, it shouldn't be that hard, you're a woman, just look at what they have in the window and also choose some evening dresses "

"Damn, my tastes aren't very refined, didn't you see what I wore this morning?"

"Why didn't you ask your sister for advice?"

"I thought that once here, I had to wear a uniform or I don't know what else"

"Okay, don't worry, I'll take care of it, wait a moment I'll call you in a minute"

"Ok, but hurry up I'm already out at the Boutique"

After a few minutes, Dannie called Therese back

"Therese comes in and ask for Sarah, she will help you"

"You're great," Therese said, breathing in relief

Carol went back to the hotel and saw Abby sitting at her table

"What are you doing here, are you finished already?"

Abby saw Therese return

"Yes, Therese has bought enough"

"Is that Therese? Was Abby helpful to you? "

"Let's just say she motivated me" she said looking at Abby

"Come on, you will see that you will be satisfied with her choice!" Abby snorted

“Okay, let's go up, so you can change” Carol said

"Now?" Therese asked

"Do you have anything else to do?" Abby said. "You're in Carol's service, so if she says jump, you jump" she said to provoke her

“Abby stop it, you know I'm not like that. I'm just curious and then you have to change, we have to go to the construction site and my father will be there too "

“Oh, I'm going to get changed right away” Therese said

"Aren't you going to help Carol?" Abby said

"Abby, you're not funny!" Carol said seeing that Therese blushed "We'll have a coffee while waiting, wait for you, take your time" she said giving her a wink

Therese went upstairs, placed her envelopes in her room and took what she needed. Within ten minutes she was ready

“You don't have to treat her like that,” Carol said to Abby

“I still don't understand what you want from that girl. She is young, too inexperienced for a veteran like you! "

“Abby, what if that's what attracts me? Her inexperience her, her freshness. She is a smart girl but also immature "

“Do you know what you're getting yourself into? First that Genevieve, now that little girl, I think you'll only hurt yourself "

"I do not think so. It's true that I don't know what I still want, but I plan to clear my head very soon "she said as Abby took on a surprised expression watching Therese arrive.

Carol turned and she too was amazed

Therese wore a white shirt dress with sheer sleeves, her hair wrapped in a ponytail, and high-heeled shoes that slender her petite but graceful figure.

This outfit was simple but chic and she looked great on her

"Wow, what a change!" Abby said laughing "I never thought you could have such a taste, isn't it Carol?" she said looking at her friend

Carol didn't take her eyes off her but she just said "You're very pretty"

“Thanks,” Therese said, blushing again

"Here we go?" Abby impatient

"Yes," Carol said as she walked to the exit

The drive was eerily quiet. Abby spent all her time on her cell phone, while Carol didn't say a word, she just watched Therese looking at the city from the window lost in thought, even though she felt the blonde's eyes on her, but she was too embarrassed to say anything

They reached their destination

"Carol, finally!" John said going to meet his daughter

"Sorry I'm late, I had a mishap" she said to justify herself

"It's actually Therese's fault" Abby pointed out "Hi John"

“Therese? who is Therese, your new flame? " the curious man asked, greeting Abby

“No, she is my new collaborator. It's here, come Therese "she said urging her to get out of the car

Therese walked out shyly, she didn't think she would meet one of the most important men in the country so soon

"Hello, I'm Therese, Therese Belivet" she said firmly so as not to seem intimidated by the circumstance

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Belivet" said John looking at his daughter

"Thing?" Carol asked

"You have always had a taste for recruiting your collaborators, even though Therese is quite young" the man said

"Do not judge without having known her, she is a real talent, she is studying to become a photographer and she knows the world I assure you" Carol said to justify herself

“A photographer? So I suppose you will have a role in the launch campaign, "the man said

"Even! Let's not overdo it now, ”Abby said

"No, I'm only here to help ... .." Therese said dazed by the great interest she had had her hiring.

"I wouldn't rule it out," Carol said "I'll show you some of her works soon and you'll see her potential for yourself" Carol said firmly

"Okay, now let's focus on the project, I want to show you a few things that need to be changed" said the man advancing on the site

Therese looked at Carol in surprise and the woman smiled at her

Genevieve found herself having to deal with her past again and clarify her heart: she had been with Henry for several years and even though they weren't really made for each other, she was sure that sex between them. was good. Their relationship ended due to competition, the man's egotism and she did not want to put her career aside for a man who wanted to relegate her to the role of the frustrated housewife wife of an excellent businessman

But the sex worked, she remembered. So why do I now find myself thinking of a woman? She wondered. Yes it was Carol Ross, a woman of power, rich, but she had never been interested in the social status of people. She was undoubtedly beautiful and charismatic, she knew how to woo a woman and was very confident. She didn't know her reasons yet but what she knew is that she wanted to see her again and that's why she accepted her invitation.

She picked up her cell phone and started writing a message for the blonde

"Hi, I just wanted to know where you will take me tomorrow night"

"Hi, definitely in a nice place"

"Casual or elegant?"

"As you like, but know that I'll take you to dinner in a nice place"

"Don't overdo it, it's just dinner," she said to prevent her from believing in mischievous developments

"I'll take it easy, don't worry"

"See you tomorrow"

"I can not wait"

"Why are you smiling, good news?" Abby asked, looking at Carol

"Yes. An important confirmed appointment "

"Won't it be with the red one?"

"Abby don't be naughty, it's not a business date so she doesn't have to interest you"

"I was just wondering out of curiosity" she said sulking

“Your curiosity never leads to anything good. Therese I want you to book a table at "Luna Rossa" for tomorrow night. Naturally reserved "

"What time?" asked the young woman

"By 8:00 p.m. and you'll have the evening off" she said, returning to the car

"Good"

“It means you don't have to be hanging around in her apartment tonight” Abby said

"Ohh" she said surprised "it's a romantic date, so"

"Or the usual fuck" Abby said irritably, reaching for the blonde

Therese didn't ask for anything else, but she didn't like the situation either


	8. Capitolo 8

"Therese, how are you doing?" Dannie asked as the young woman approached the counter to order lunch for the princess

“I think well, Carol didn't complain; only Abby is a bit of a bitch to me and I don't understand why "

"Maybe because she sees a threat in you"

"A threat?"

"Everyone knows Abby has always been in love with Carol!"

"Really? And Carol? "

"No, I do not think. There was a period during which they dated but then everything died out, I think "

"Why do you think that? They understand each other perfectly "

"They are longtime friends, then Bill surprised them in the elevator and it was known that they had a story, but then Carol started collecting dolls"

"Thing?"

"She brought a different woman to her room every night"

"I didn't think it was so"

"Appearances can be deceiving my dear! But now she has calmed down. Everyone thinks you want to get your head right. Who knows. You pay attention"

"At what?" she said frowning

"I saw how she looks at you and above all how you look at her" said her friend looking into her eyes

Therese looked down

"Quiet, I know how to defend myself"

"You can't defend yourself from love, just try not to get hurt"

“So Therese, does it take time? Carol is waiting for you, she wants to talk to you, ”Abby said as she walked over to the girl

"Yes, I'm coming" she said promptly looking at her friend as if to say "Did you see?"

Dannie smiled at her saying "Come on, you're great!"

Therese greeted him and walked over to the blonde

"Therese, did you make an appointment at the restaurant?"

"Yes, all booked and arranged as you wanted"

"Well" said the blonde "Are you having problems for the evening, do you know where to spend the night?"

“I have no problem, don't worry, by 8:00 p.m. I'll be away "

“You could even postpone your morning appointments. Here is a list of what I need "

Therese looked at the list with the various errands to be carried out: she would have to spend the whole day in the city to meet her requests.

"Problems?" asked the blonde

"Nobody" said the young woman, changing her mood "I'll get to work" she said, getting up to make some phone calls

A strange feeling of sadness invaded her: she did not like the idea of having to leave Carol's apartment and above all that she needed a free home to be with another woman. This thought irritated her so much. But then she asked herself some questions that she still could not answer: why did this bother her so much? She had known Carol for so little, yet she seemed to have known her forever. She loved her kindness and her honesty, her sense of justice. She was a sincere woman and she had a strong character, and then .... She is so charming and beautiful! She manages to confuse anyone with her charisma

"Curse!" she said to herself “I'm getting too attached; after all, I'm just her employee, no matter how nice she may be to me, I'm just her collaborator. I don't have to think weird, ”she told herself, shaking her head

Carol was observing her from a distance, strangely she felt attracted to that girl, she did not yet know why but it seemed to her that she had something familiar, something she had already seen: her gestures, the way she smiled, her stubbornness, it seemed to her. to have already known her somewhere else

"Carol, are you there?" Abby said calling her from her thoughts

"What were you saying?" the blonde asked, looking away from the young woman

"You know that Rose is waiting for you for the interview over the weekend"

"This weekend?"

"Yes, but I won't be able to accompany you, I have to leave to meet the Chinese, remember?"

"Okay, Therese will accompany me"

"Now I'm calmer!" she said wryly

“Enough Abby, you're getting boring. I can't tolerate your jealousy anymore, it didn't work between us, you have to accept it "

Abby took the blonde's hand "Carol, we could try again .... I mean, you know that between us there have always been sparks and we have always had fun ...."

"Abby is no longer funny, you know that and I don't want to lose you as a friend, you are my best friend"

“And what am I supposed to do? See you in the arms of every woman who comes near you? And maybe one day be your witness? " she said letting go of her hand and standing up “Go with whoever you want, but you can't expect me to be your lifeline Carol. This time it's different, they won't follow you like a dog, they'll use you, you'll see "she said, leaving the blonde alone at the table.

Carol knew that Abby loved her, but she also knew that she couldn't reciprocate her feeling about her, no more. Her mind was caught between two women, indeed she was struggling to avoid a disaster

Therese was too young and did not want to influence her young life, an artist who only needed help and to do so she had chosen to keep her close, she had understood that she would never accept financial help and therefore had to direct her into the world of art in the shadow. And then there was Genevieve. A career woman, mature that she could have changed, if she could break her heart

Therese walked over to the table "What happened? I saw Abby walk away crying” she asked

"Nothing you need to know" limited the blonde

Therese sensed that Carol was the reason for the woman's tears

"I didn't want to poke my nose, but I don't like to see people suffer"

Carol lit a cigarette "You don't have to believe appearances Therese, I'm not a woman inclined to make people suffer"

"It doesn't look like your way of life" the young woman said, alluding to the story Dannie had told her

“What do you know about me? What did they tell you? "

"Nothing I hadn't already guessed" Therese said as she left the table and headed for the elevator

Carol rolled her eyes "Wait little girl"

Therese ignored her

The blonde decided to let it go, but then when she saw how Therese was looking at her waiting for the elevator she couldn't take it anymore: she jumped up and walked over to her

The elevator doors opened and Therese entered and as they closed Carol's hand they stopped them

Therese stepped back as the blonde entered the cabin

"What did they tell you, I want to know" she said as she approached the young woman

Therese was confused, she did not expect this reaction from Carol and that she cared about her opinion that she had about her

"To be careful, because you are worse than a man"

"Do you like me Therese?"

"What does this question mean?" Therese asked

"I want to know if you like me?"

Therese didn't answer her and looked down awkwardly

Carol moved even closer and with the palm of her hand picked up the young woman's chin, who shivered at her touch. Now Carol could see the surprise in Therese's eyes that she was waiting for her, without saying a word

"I'll never have you Therese" she said making the elevator go down

Therese felt hurt and reacted on impulse "Why?"

"Enough, you are too young and inexperienced, I think you don't even have ......."

Therese did not think twice, moved the woman's hand and rising on her toes joined her lips to the blonde in a kiss, losing herself in the softness of her mouth and placing the weight of her body on that of Carol who supported her, intensifying the kiss

The doors opened and what no one could have imagined happened: in front of them, waiting at the bar counter, there was Genevieve who was waiting for them to announce it to Carol

The boy from the bar pointed to the princess' private elevator and just as she was a few meters from it she witnessed the scene she never wanted to see: Carol kissing another woman and not just any woman, but her sister her Therese!

She stood still in her footsteps and she turned away from the couple not knowing what to do. She was in shock. She took a deep breath trying to hold back the tears and ran out without turning

Carol and Therese didn't notice anything. The blonde held the brunette, savoring her mouth while their bodies adhered to each other as if for Hayes' kiss

Therese was overwhelmed by the woman's impetus. She had kissed Carol to show her that she wasn't a girl, that she too knew how to get what she wanted, but her intentions revealed what she really felt about the woman.

Yes, she wasn't just a matter of pride, she now she realized it, she had fallen in love with Carol and she wanted her to want her, she wanted her, if only for once

They only managed to separate because Therese loosened her hold and backed away, whispering: "It wasn't supposed to happen ... .."

Carol could only say her name "Therese ...." the girl fled as soon as the doors reopened, disappearing into the crowd, while Carol leaned back against the wall sighing "My young angel ...." While the doors closed permanently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all well.  
> This is a short chapter, but I think you will like it. I'd be happy to know ; )


	9. Capitolo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am angry with myself. Today I received Mica's comment (whose way of thinking I have always appreciated, also reading her comments in the other stories) and I realized that my response to her comment had been misunderstood. Because of me, I don't know English. She didn't think I didn't appreciate her thinking about my story and I'm so sorry. I'm not good at English and I think you are well aware of it. So I decided to answer in my mother tongue and that the next stories I will write will only be in Italian  
> I admit my ignorance on the subject and I urge Mica to forgive me  
> I am not an ungrateful or unpleasant person, I would never dream of being rude, anyone who knows me knows  
> To forgive myself, I wrote the next chapter faster than usual (and I hope it will be good) and if Mica wants to, you can choose the theme of the next story, I'm available to you   
> Enjoy the reading

Carol went upstairs still with the taste of Therese on her lips

She went to the corner bar and poured herself a glass of bourbon, leaving the bottle on the table, but immediately she heard someone going up in the lift

“Dannie McElroy is here” the robotic voice announced the boy's visit

Carol knew that Dannie was Therese's friend and she quickly guessed the reason for his visit

“Dannie shouldn't you be at work? What brings you here? " she said without any emotion

"You know the reason for my visit well" the boy said without turning around

“Therese” she said with a half smile

“Yes, Therese. I saw everything"

"And with this?"

"You have to stop provoking her, she is not one of the women that she dates and I will not allow her ...."

Carol cut him off

“I'm glad Therese has a friend like you, but you're wrong. What do you think you saw? "

"You were in the elevator and she kissed Therese"

"This is where you're wrong, it's not me who kissed her" she said sipping more bourbon

"Thing?" he said amazed

“Yes, it was her. I think she wanted to show me that I cannot decide for her "

"I don't understand, what do you mean you?"

"I think you need to talk to Therese"

Dannie said nothing more, just nodded, turning away from her

"Dannie" Carol held him back

"Yes?"

"She's not like the others" she said and then turned away from him looking out the window

The boy came out and Carol whispered "And it will be my undoing" she said finishing the liquid in the glass

Dannie tried in vain to contact her friend but Therese did not answer her cell phone

She then decided to call Genevieve: after all she was her only contact in town after him

Genevieve was sitting in the dark on her sofa looking for answers to what she had seen and she still didn't know what to believe and what to do when her cell phone rang.

After constant insistence she decided to answer "Genevieve Caltrall" she said softly

"Hi Genevieve, I'm Dannie"

"Tell me Dannie, what can I do for you?"

"Is Therese by chance with you?"

Genevieve at the name of Therese got up from the sofa “No. She is not there. Did something happen? " she asked in alarm

"She had a problem at work and ran out, I think she is upset and I wanted to make sure she was okay"

"Do you know what happened to her?" she asked hoping that Dannie could make sense of what she had seen

"I think Therese is having a hard time and working here was not a good idea, I think"

“Don't worry, Therese is a strong woman, she will solve her problems. You will see that she will show up soon, it is not like her to disappear without warning "

"I hope to hear from her soon, will you tell me if she comes to you?"

"Sure" Genevieve said as she finished the call

"Is she in love with her?" she wondered the woman going back to the sofa, then after a few moments she got up and went to take a shower: she had a date she couldn't miss and she wanted to know the truth

Therese wandered the streets of the city, she did not have a destination but she, walking, walking she found herself in Central Park and decided to sit on a bench

She raised her hand and touched her lips, regaining the taste of Carol and remembering the details of what had happened and she found herself asking herself several questions.

She had never been so bold with anyone, let alone with a woman, who was also her boss. She knew she had been too impulsive but she couldn't stand being treated like a little girl. She wanted that kiss, she wanted Carol to look at her differently, but now she didn't know what to do. She had run away from her, without giving an explanation

Yes, she was attracted to Carol but she too had a feeling she had never felt before her. Everything was so different from what she had experienced with Richard

Richard was a boy from a good family but he had no manners with her, he was selfish, self-centered and even when he kissed her, he did it without passion. She was like an object to satisfy her cravings for him. He never cared about what he wanted

She was rough in her approach, she did not know how to turn her on and the few times they had sex, she was only looking for her pleasure. She had lied to herself by staying with him. Maybe because she thought it was the right thing, what everyone expected

But he wasn't her happiness. Now more than ever he was aware of it. Kissing Carol she felt like a shiver, her mouth tasted good and she wanted more. She felt her body burn with desire and she knew it wasn't just a physical sensation

She still didn't know how she was going to deal with Carol, but he knew it was her she wanted

She decided not to go back to her and walked towards the one who could calm her thoughts

"Abby, I'm sorry for today, I wish I could fix it, call me back" she said leaving a message on her friend's answering machine

Carol felt the need to mend the relationship with Abby before it got out of hand. Abby had always been by her side and felt a true love for her, which she certainly could not reciprocate, but theirs has always been a sincere relationship and maybe that's who had never parted ways, overcoming the quarrels and the rupture. And now he needed to feel her closer than ever, even though she knew full well that hers was a selfish attitude

After an hour Abby showed up at Carol's house "Did they stand up for you or what?" she said pouting

"Abby, you know I can't stay away from you!" Carol pimp said hugging her

"Forgive me" she whispered in her ear

"Carol is difficult for me you know, but I also know that our relationship is sincere"

"And she is stronger than love" Carol continued

"You're a big deal Carol Ross" Abby said, looking down at the table full of drinks

"Was there a party I wasn't invited to?" she asked

"Not really, more than a party it was a solo marathon" Carol said, retrieving one of the glasses

"What happens to you? Why are you like this? " asked her friend pouring herself a drink, bringing the glass to her lips

“Therese kissed me” she said, going straight to the point

Abby almost choked on that statement

Carol walked over to her and patted her behind the back to help her recover

"Are you serious? I didn't think that little girl was so resourceful "

"That's not the point. I know you won't like knowing, but I have feelings for her "

“Carol, Therese is young, do you really have feelings for her? And the other? Genevieve. Was she just a new prey? "

"No, what are you saying. I never thought of her like that. She may seem strange to you but those two women have a lot in common and I was so confused; but then ... after that kiss I understood everything "

"Carol do you know what you're doing?"

"No, for once I don't know and that's why I feel it's the right decision"

"Did you talk to her?"

"No, she ran away immediately and I'm afraid it was a revelation for her too"

“And what are you going to tell Genevieve, you're having dinner with her tonight. She will be expecting a romantic evening I think. Do you want me to cancel? "

"No. I'll be honest, I just hope not to hurt her "

"I don't put my hand on the fire on this, it's hard to forget you"

"Abby, I never wanted to hurt anyone" she said softly

"I know" said her friend, shaking her hand "Come on, clean up, you have an appointment"

Carol nodded, finished her drink and decided to get ready for the evening

Genevieve was in the mirror putting on her makeup, she wanted to make the signs of crying disappear

She took an eye drop that lit up her red eyes and started wiping first and then foundation when the doorbell rang.

She looked in the mirror taking a deep breath, she knew she could only be one person: Therese

She left the bathroom and walked to the door, opening it without asking

“Hi” Therese said

“Hi Therese, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work? " she said closing the door

"Yeah but I couldn't stay" she said sitting down on the sofa

"Did something happen?"

Therese didn't answer her right away

"Of course something has happened, your silence is eloquent" she said taking two beers from the fridge

“Tell me everything” she said handing her the beer, sitting down opposite her

Only now did Therese realize that her sister was getting ready to go out

“How come you are all up, you have to get out? Do you have a romantic date? "

"Why do you think that?" she said, retrieving a glass to pour herself the beer

"You are so beautiful, you've never prepared yourself like this for a business dinner"

"You're right, maybe it's a bit excessive but that's not the point now. I want to know what happened to you "

"I don't want to ruin your plans for the evening ... .." the girl said

"Therese ... ..spit the toad"

“I shouldn't have taken this job” she said softly

"Why?" Genevieve insisted

"You know that Dannie introduced me to work at the hotel where he works"

"Yes, then"

"He belongs to Carol Ross, one of the richest women in town"

"I know her, I'm in business with her"

"Really? So have you seen it? Have you ever talked to us? "

"Yes" she said without adding anything else

"From our first meeting, I thought she didn't like you as a person because we immediately got into conflict "

"Did she treat you badly?" Genevieve asked, growing impatient

"No, far from it. She always urged me to follow my goals and she decided to hire me "

“Don't see what the problem is then? I don't see what's wrong with being a waitress for a rich woman's hotel "the woman said to understand her sister's feelings

"She hired me of her as her personal collaborator" Therese said, escaping with her eyes "And by being in contact with her, I understood things about myself that I never thought I could ever hear"

"What do you mean you're infatuated with your boss?"

"I kissed her" she said, wrapping her hands around the bottle

"Did you kiss her? I thought you with Richard… I mean you liked boys” Genevieve said

"I don't want to talk about Richard and yes, I think I like women"

"Believe? How can you be sure? Have you ever slept with a woman? "

"No, but what I feel for Carol I've never felt for anyone"

"Therese I have no prejudice that you may be gay, but she thinks, you don't have much experience in this regard and you are very youngis….."

"That's enough! Enough of this story that I'm young, I have feelings and kissing Carol was the most natural and right thing I've ever done! " she said, banging her fist on the coffee table

Genevieve was amazed at the gesture of her sister, always so balanced and above all at her determination, she had never seen her so sure and knew that she would never have confessed such a thing if she were not sure of it. that she felt. They had always been honest with each other, but now she couldn't confess that she felt the same feeling for Carol

“What about Carol? How does she feel about you? " she asked

"I do not know"

"Did you return the kiss?"

"Yes, with so much ardor" she said embarrassed

"Therese do you know her reputation?"

"Yes I know her" she said frowning "but with me it was different"

"Maybe it's you who want to see it like that" she said

“No, Genevieve. If I hadn't stopped the kiss, now I would be in her bed "

At that vision Genevieve was irritated "And you were the umpteenth girl seduced by Carol" she said raising her voice, seeing herself in those women

“What do you have against her? What did she do to you? Why do you react like this? " Therese asked, sensing there was more than her sister wasn't telling her

Genevieve was not ready to talk about her and above all she did not know if she would ever do it. She tried to calm down and said "I just want you not to suffer Therese yet"

These words confused the girl. Genevieve's reaction had been exaggerated but this statement from her convinced her that she was worried about her

"Don't worry Genevieve, I'm young but I'm not a fool and I can keep myself out of trouble"

"I know, I just want your good" she said approaching the girl hugging her "Stay here tonight, rest, clear your head and we'll talk about it again tomorrow, ok?"

"Thank you" Therese said dissolving her embrace, then she looked at her watch "Forgive me, I'm wasting your time, you have an appointment"

"Quiet, she'll wait," Genevieve said as she finished her beer


End file.
